The Favor
by Williejumps2013
Summary: Modern A/U. Lizzie and William have been friends forever. She has no family, he didn't really like his parents. Now William is calling in a favor that she owes him, and he intends to collect. Romance/Angst/ A little Humor
1. Chapter 1

AN:  
So this is a little different.  
**background:**  
Lizzie and William have been friends forever. She has no family, he didn't really like his parents. Now William is calling in a favor that she owes him, and he intends to collect.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to be married before the end of the month?" William stood and looked at his father's multiple lawyers standing in front of his desk.

"Your father was quite clear, sir. You must be married to take over his company." The main one just stood there as he doled out the same thing he had been saying for the past hour.

"Who does the company go to if I don't get married?" William was afraid of the answer.

"It goes to your cousin Anne, who has already agreed to run the company.'

"Well tell her to forget it. My girlfriend and I will be married before the end of the month and he won't get the company!"

"I'm sorry sir, but from what I gather, you don't have a girlfriend."

"I do though. I just keep her away from work thats all."

"Very well sir, but I expect an invitation to the wedding." And Mr. Fancy-Pants Lawyer and his posse turned and left William's office.

"Well shit. Who am I gonna find who will want to marry me for one year and then leave me and my company in peace."

"Mr. Darcy, Miss Bennet is on line one for you." The intercom rang in his ear.

"Lizzie is on line one..." Thats when the idea popped into his head. He picked up the phone. "Hey Liz. What's up?" All he heard was sobbing. "Aw Liz, I told you that Clark guy was bad news. Listen, I know this is awful of me, but I'm finally calling in that favor I won off of you. Meet me for lunch, one hour, normal spot." The sobbing turned to a whimper and a small recognition of an OK came over the line. One hour later, Lizzie was sobbing in his shoulder when he finally pulled his deal out. When he had finished telling her about her problem, she just stared at him.

"You want me to do what?" She stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

"I just want you to marry me for one year, then I'll give you whatever you want and we go back to being best friends. Lizzie, I can't trust anyone else. You got me through college, breakups, my parents' death. Please, I just need this one massive favor." William wasn't used to pleading for anything, let alone help. He just prayed it worked.

"Fine. No family, and all I do is teach at the community art center. It doesn't have to be a big thing does it?"

"Nope. Just invite some people that didn't know you've been in a relationship and call at the last minute."

"Not a problem, no friends, remember?"

Three weeks later, they were married in his backyard. Only the lawyers of William's showed up and a few distant relations that had known about their friendship and just assumed it had grown into a marriage. One by one guests left the reception at William's house. He then showed Lizzie to her room and they went to bed. William fell asleep that night, glad that he had kept his father's architecture firm. He had big plans to become a company whose buildings were self sustaining. This could work. He thought as his eyes closed. We're too good of friends to do anything serious together


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the week William and Lizzie spent in his house on their "honeymoon". It consisted of sweatpants, card games, and movies. William also spent a little time each day getting to know her lab, Charlotte. Then monday came and William went to work. When Lizzie called during his lunch break, she asked if he had any spare cash lying around his house. He told her yes, told her where and came home and stifled a laugh. He had come home at three to get ready for the party and expected her to be to be painting, instead he found that Lizzie had turned the third floor corner loft (right next to his home office) into a proper art studio. Blank canvases, paint, brushes, and tables were everywhere including the walls and windows.

"We have to go to a diner party tonight Lizzie." She spun around and faced him. She was in ripped jeans that showed off her knees and were frayed throughout the rest of it. Why are you looking at her jeans? Focus! "You're going to need an evening dress, preferably floor length."

"Well I don't own anything like that, and do I really need to go?" She was his best friend, but sometimes she could be a real pain. He took out his wallet and handed her his credit card.

"Here. Go to the department store and buy whatever you want. The party starts at six, so we leave ten to." She sighed, took the card and left her materials out on the tables. He went upstairs to shower. He went down to his car to get his suit and found Lizzie pulling into the garage. She was shopping for less than an hour. Of course she was, this is Lizzie! She got out of her 1960 electric blue bug with a long dress bag and a box, handed him his credit card and went back into the house. He got ready in less than an hour and waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. She came down five minutes before they had to leave, and when he saw her, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. She was wearing a long midnight blue dress with thick straps, but a plunging neckline, her shoes were a creamy white and peeked out from under her dress every time she took a step down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, he signaled for her to turn. She did and the back of the dress made him happy to be a man. The neck clasped right at the bottom of her neck and the best part was there was no back; the fabric swooped down and hung two inches above her butt. He cited his approval, she sighted hers, and they went and got into his car. Before they entered the party he pulled Lizzie aside.

"Before we go in can I ask you to do something for me? I'll owe you for this, new favor completely." She nodded. "Can you make nice with George Denny. He's looking for an architect for his new office building and I would really like the one he chooses to be mine." She nodded and as the door to the house opened, she winked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

William watched as Lizzie circled around the room. She seemed to have a gift for fitting into any environment. She showed her rings off on request, and shook hands with anyone who wanted to. He even noticed when men looked at her the wrong way and she would gesture to him. He, to keep anyone from noticing, would nod his head and smile, and occasionally added a wink. Then she stopped circling and began a steady conversation with one man. Lizzie was never subtle, the smiling, and arm touching made it obvious that she was flirting. I taught her those moves in high school. What is she doing with that guy? The man turned to face her and he recognized him. Oh shes good, and she began coming back to him and brought the man with her.

"Sweetie, this is George Denny." She put an emphasis on his name and tilted her head a little, exposing some of the veins on her neck. Oh man . Focus on anything else. That dress fits her well. Focus on Denny!

"Mr. Darcy. I can see why you took your wife off the market, she's a treasure." Darcy held out his hand. William shook it and pulled Lizzie towards him, wrapping his other hand around her waist. He couldn't help but think he'd seen Denny somewhere before.

"Yes Mr. Denny, she certainly is. I'm just glad she's all mine." He squeezed Lizzie tighter. He wasn't going to let anyone think that they weren't married tonight.

"Mr. Darcy, I have heard all about your business from your wife. She is very... persuasive when it comes to you, and has been trying to convince me you are worth more than the price you charge. I would like to arrange a time to meet with you about potentially designing and constructing my new office downtown." He held out a card. He read it in his head.

GEORGE DENNY

ENVIRONMENTAL DEVELOPMENT

AND LAW

(283-208-2847)

"I will call to arrange a meeting. Thank you." He shook his hand and noticed the way Denny looked at Lizzie. Note to self, this guys a player. He walked away and started to talk to one of the many lawyers that was present.

"Congratulations, William. You got your meeting." She pulled away from him.

"Yes, yes I did." He let go of Lizzie's waist and let her take a few steps forward. She turned around and smiled. "How did you get him to come over here?"

"Oh it was nothing. He starting flirting with me. I said I was married. He wanted to know what you did. I told him. He wanted to meet you." She reached around and grabbed two glasses of champagne. She handed him one and took a sip. One day she'll learn to lie better, he thought to himself.

"It looked almost like you were flirting back." He looked down at her and she straightening. One day but not today.

"I thought you wanted that meeting. I did what I had to in order for him to come over." She smirked. Well that was unexpected. Is she lying to me? Maybe today is the day Lizzie does learn to lie.

"Well then, bravo." William didn't push the matter. The rest of the night they stayed close to each other. When girls came up to William, Lizzie pushed them away, especially an ex-girlfriend.

"William! How good to see you." She practically threw herself at him.

"Hello, Caroline." He moaned.

"Are you ready to take me back yet?" She laughed.

"No, actually. You ready to go, dear?" Lizzie gripped his arm.

"And why are you asking her?" Caroline sneered.

"Caroline, you remember my wife, Lizzie." He held her close.

"Oh, your little friend that was pining over you when we were together?" Caroline straightened.

"Caroline, its so good to know you remember me so fondly." Lizzie mocked.

"We'll be going now." William pulled her to the door.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She also held him back from punching a new member of the opposing architectural firm when he started to make rude comments about her, one in particular.

"Your wife is something."

"Thank you Mr. Collins. I think the same." He really didn't like the man.

"And that dress that she's wearing really accents her-"

"Mr. Collins, do remember that is my wife." He stiffened.

"Oh yes, of course. But she hasn't traveled in this circle before, so I have to assume there is a reason for that. I have to ask, how is she in-"

"Listen here you little-"

"Hello sweetie." She put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Mrs. Darcy, you look ravishing." Mr. Collins held out his hand. "My name is Richard Collins."

"Hello Mr. Collins. Sorry, but the two of us have to go." She smiled up at William.

"Ooh. I understand." He winked. It made Lizzie's skin crawl.

This time they made it to the car. "Thank you." William opened her door.

"For what?" She smiled as she got in. William walked around and climbed into the drivers seat.

"I was about ready to start a fist fight with that man. Some of the comments-"

"Hey. Its okay." She touched his arm again. "I know you. You protect me. I protect you. Thats the way it works."

They got back to the house and ate leftovers, and when Bruce snatched his slice of pizza out of his hand from out of nowhere Lizzie almost fell off her stool laughing.

That night as he went to sleep William thought to himself, choosing Lizzie was the right idea. Its not so bad being married to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:  
****I had this as one chapter, but I felt as though it should be separate.  
ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The doorbell rang while Lizzie was home alone. When she went to answer, she wished she had ignored it.

"Hello, Mr. Collins." She smiled.

"Hello, Elizabeth." The way he said her name made her skin crawl. Her fake smile and sweetness were obviously lost to him.

"My husband isn't at home. He had to run out to get somethings. I'm surprised to see you on a Sunday. And after last nights party, no less." She stood aside as he practically forced his way past her into the house.

"Oh, I travel around. I'll wait for him, if you don't mind." He sat down on the sofa.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" She stood at the entrance to the living room.

"Oh a bit of this, a bit of that. Tell me, how do you know Mr. Darcy?" He smiled and Lizzie fought the urge to vomit.

"We've been friends since junior high." She looked at the clock on the wall. He had been gone an hour. Please, come home soon.

"And when did the romance start?" He shifted his weight on the couch.

"Not until about a year and a half before the wedding." She was making this up as she went along. He stood and started walking towards her. William! Come home NOW!

"And what exactly do you do?" He stopped below the stair she was standing on.

"I teach." She was uncomfortable now.

"What do you teach, Mrs. Darcy." She imagined he thought his voice sounded like silk, but really it sounded like an old man asking her to get into the back of his van.

"Art." She backed up. He followed. Lizzie heard William entering the house. The noise was lost on Mr. Collins.

"Mrs. Darcy. I cannot help but feel you married the wrong man. Mr. Darcy has no appreciation for art." He took a large step and was closer than before. "I on the other hand, love art. What do you do?" He reached out and tried to rub a finger down her arm.

"Mr. Collins. I feel quite uncomfortable. I will tell my husband you called-." She danced her way around him.

"Oh, no. That won't do." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Is this how you snagged him? Playing hard to get? I wouldn't think that a woman of your... job inclination... would refuse a paying client." He smiled disgustingly. She saw William standing behind Mr. Collins.

"I'm not sure what you're referring too, but-"  
"What club did you used to work at? I can only assume that-"  
"Unhand her." William spoke up.

"Mr. Darcy. How long have you been standing there?" Collins dropped her wrist like it had burned her.

"Since about you propositioning my wife. Now you will leave before I break your jaw." He walked up to Collins and only then did Lizzie realize how tall William really was. She was a good four inches taller than that man and in heels, her head rested just below William's chin. William towered over him and Collins took the hint and scurried out the door.

"William." Lizzie sighed and ran into his arms.

"Its okay Lizzie. You may not know it, but you were stunning last night. I wasn't the only one who thought so." He squeezed her.

"You always compliment me for no reason."

He pushed her away and looked her in the eye. "There is a reason. I say it because its true."

She sighed and looked into the kitchen. "Want help with the groceries?"

"Sure." He draped an arm over her shoulder and they went into the kitchen.

* * *

**AN:  
I imagine the house with a very open first floor, no doors except to the garage. The hall would be at the same level as the kitchen and a step up from the living room. Everything is connected and flows together.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN 1:  
There was some confusion with the whole "Collins is Lizzie's ex" thing. I'm adding in some stuff in this chapter to clarify it. TWO CHAPTERS IN 1! LUCKY YOU!**  
**It was clear in my head and then I forgot, you guys aren't in my head! Sorry about that.  
ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5a

It had been three months since the Collins debacle. Caroline also stopped by that same day. In the skimpiest dress she probably owned. Needless to say, Lizzie went to town on her and she wasn't coming back anytime soon. She and William laughed at the look on Caroline's face when she left until they cried.

"Lizzie. You told me once that Collins was your ex. I don't remember the two of you being together." William had said to her once they caught their breath and fell into the sofa.

"Yeah. You wouldn't. It was my mother's doing." Lizzie sat down next to him.

"Care to elaborate?" He snuck an arm behind her.

"It was during our whole getting to know you phase." She laughed a little.

"Oh. You mean where I was a pompous jerk and pulled your hair until you cried, then you kicked me, and then we realised we were slowly becoming best friends?" He laughed with her.

"Yeah." She looked down at her hands.

"So in, like, seventh grade." He looked surprised.

"Yeah. You remember my mom. 'There is no way I am letting my daughter go on to college without a boyfriend. She has to be married before the end of her schooling. Richard Collins is perfect for her!'"

"No! She did not arrange a marriage for you in seventh grade." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, she did. And Collins liked the idea. And you know hormones in kids." She shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway, one day he proposed, mind you this is seventh grade, and I said no. He told my mom, who intern yelled at me, then went and told Collins to try again. He did. This time he cornered me at the far edge of the play ground and kissed me. It was awful. I told a teacher, next thing I knew, the Collins were gone, and we were on our way to becoming inseparable. I didn't see him again until after college. Then after that, not until last night. He's always acted like that around me." She sighed

"I never knew." He pulled her into a hug.

"Its not something you want to advertise." She smiled. "What about you and your ex? Tell me more about your relationship with Caroline, I don't remember much."

"Well, it was during the part of the relationship where we would hang out together all the time, but scowl at each other continuously and not say a word." He laughed.  
"So freshman year?" She interrupted.

"Yes, freshman year. Anyway, I asked her on one date, hated it, and then she started talking about our future together. I swear, she would be the girl who wrote 'Mrs. Caroline Darcy' on the corners of her paper. Anyway, I never asked her out again, and she never let it go." He shrugged it off.

"Come on. There has to be more than that!"

"Well, I asked her out again senior year, when you were gone. We made out. And after, that was all she wanted to do. It was horrid kissing too. I broke up with her, again, and I guess she never took the hint." He smiled nonchalantly.

"Real Don Juan, aren't you?"

"You know me. Always smooth with the ladies!" They broke out in laughter. That had to be the farthest thing from the truth. William Darcy was dreadful with the girls. One more reason why Lizzie thought the world of him.

* * *

Chapter 5b

William had landed the Denny building downtown and had devoted most of his time to that. He had to admit that since he had taken over the company, he hadn't done any designing, and to do this building personally felt good. Denny seemed to like his ideas and William had begun to almost consider him a friend. Almost. Denny still flirted with Lizzie, even though she hadn't encouraged him and William was about to talk to Denny about keeping his hands to himself. At least its Friday. Fridays are slow, William thought. His mind shifted to the weekend and the upcoming football game when his cell vibrated in his pocket. When he picked it up, he heard the same sobbing the day that he and Lizzie had struck their deal.

"Lizzie? What's wrong?" He heard a deep breath, followed by a few sniffles.

"I'm at the vet. Bruce isn't looking too good. William, they say he'll need to be put down if he doesn't get better soon." She started to cry again.

"I'll be right there." As he left the office he realized that he had never been connected to an animal like Bruce before. William had given him to Lizzie the day they graduated college seven years ago. He remembered he had a fish growing up, but didn't feel anything for it even when it died and both he and Lizzie hated their neighbors cat. But for some reason, he had grown attached to that lab. He ran into the clinic and saw Lizzie sitting by herself in the corner. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shaking underneath his arms. A door opened behind her and a vet came out.

"Mrs. Darcy?" William let go of her as she turned around. The vet handed her a thick grey collar. "We tried. I'm sorry." She took the collar and William wrapped his arms around her again as she melted into a quiet sob once again.

That night, William knocked on Lizzie's door. She was seated cross-legged on her bed, looking at a picture of her treasured pet and fingering the collar in one hand. He walked in and handed her a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "I know you don't want dinner, but at least eat this." He sat next to her and she began to nibble on the spoon. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder. When she finished the ice cream she buried her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He lay down on the bed and she moved her head to his chest. He had no idea what to do, so he just rubbed her back like he did in high school when a boy would dump her so she would feel better. He knew it wouldn't work like it used to, but it was worth putting in an effort.

The next thing he knew, it was morning and Lizzie was asleep on his chest. The doorbell rang and she jolted awake. She rolled off him as he slid off the bed. As they walked downstairs, the window on the door showed that is was one of William's father's lawyers. William took her hand for support as he opened the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, sorry to trouble you." He stepped into the house. "It seems that your cousin, Anne, is claiming that you two are not really married." William jolted and looked at Lizzie, who was looking at him, eyes still puffy from yesterday and dried tears staining her face. "She claims that you two plan to divorce shortly after your one year anniversary. Is this true."

"Absolutely not." William was surprised that he hadn't said it, Lizzie had. What is she doing? This guy is trained to see past people who lie for a living, how can she fool him?

"The only reason that I bring it up is that I didn't see her at the wedding, and she didn't seem to receive and invitation."

William thought fast, pulled Lizzie close to him by her waist and came up with the best response, the truth. "Well you can see why we didn't send her an invitation. We both decided that we didn't want her to come. Now if you don't mind, we both suffered a very great loss and would appreciate you leaving." The lawyer headed for the door.

"Don't think that this is over Mr. Darcy. Even I think that your marriage is fishy." And with that he left.

"William, what-"

"Don't think about that. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He rubbed her shoulders. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry." Lizzie mumbled.

"Not even for a chocolate milkshake?" He held her close.

She smiled a little. "Okay. Maybe a little hungry."

"One chocolate milkshake coming up." He pulled her into the kitchen and soon, handed Lizzie her breakfast.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to drink this upstairs."

"Sure." He nodded as she headed towards the stairs. "Lizzie?"

"Yeah?" She turned.

"I'm gonna miss him."

"Me too." She sighed and went upstairs.

* * *

**AN 2: Sorry it ends in an angst fest. That's just the way it happened. It gets lighter, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lizzie devoted the day to painting, and William devoted his to football. Occasionally, for commercials and time outs, he would hurry to the third floor to check on her. Every time he went up, she seemed fine. He brought up food (mostly chocolate), but she still looked like her world had shattered.

Sunday came and went much the same way and then it was back to work.

Monday was slow, and William's mind kept drifting back to Lizzie and his reaction to Bruce's untimely death. He wanted to make it up to her somehow. He missed the dog, and the way Lizzie was around him.

He began researching breeders in the city area, and when he found one that had a dog that looked almost like Bruce, he decided to get it. The breeder told him he would have to wait two months to pick up a puppy, and he did. Those two months passed in a flash, with none of his projects being stalled and more clients coming to the firm. Denny seemed to be recommending all of them as well. Finally the Friday to pick up the puppy came he left the office early. He came home and found Lizzie, still entranced in her art. Every time she saw he was there, she covered up what she was doing, and he had never caught a glimpse. That Friday when he knocked on her door she told him to come in. He put the puppy down and opened the door. Her reaction made him feel like a new person, a better person. He hadn't seen her that happy in months.

Then William noticed a new look in Lizzie's eyes. She put the puppy down and walked up to him so that the tips of their shoes were touching. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. A jolt went down his spine, a new feeling came over him. Something he had never felt for any girl he had dated. Something wonderful.

The next week was a dinner party and Lizzie wore the same style dress in a dark green, but it was a little tighter. They were happy, and he didn't want to screw things up, but their was a problem. William realized that he was in love with Lizzie, and that confused him to no end.

Halfway through the night his phone rang, and when he came back, he saw George Denny backing Lizzie into a corner. The look on her face was one of terror and disgust, and William reverted back to his high school protector mode. He wove his way through the crowd. When he got to Denny and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder. "I think its time you mingled, Mr. Denny." Denny turned around and stared at William. This guy wants trouble. This guy is trouble.

"Why should I? You aren't giving your wife any attention, and somebody has to." William noticed his words were slurring and gently took the scotch glass out of his hand.

"I think you've had enough of that. Lizzie, you okay?" He looked at Lizzie with an apologetic expression. She nodded and slid out from under Denny's arm. She didn't run though, all she did put a hand on William's chest.

"I think we should go." William didn't move. "William, leave it."

William sighed then turned his attention back to Denny. "Your lucky, Denny. If Lizzie wanted me to hit you, you would be out cold." Denny stumbled away and started on the next woman that he saw. The ride back to his place was silent, and when they entered the home, they were greeted by Charlie, his nails clicking on the hardwood floor. William and Lizzie said goodnight, she kissed him on the cheek, and they headed to their separate rooms.

Ten minutes later, William heard a knock on his door.

* * *

**AN:**  
**More angst coming up. Sorry. I guess thats just the way the story is going. I'm trying to lighten it up, I promise...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**  
**So this is REALLY angsty, but important for the story. I'm sorry if its turning into a debbie-downer, but I promise the future holds a lot of fluffy little bunnies and cute puppies and sunshine and rainbows. Just bare with me for a few more chapters until we get there.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Lizzie opened the door to his room. "Can I come in?"

William shifted in his bed and sat up. "Sure, Lizzie."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Her voice was shaking as she stepped inside his room and closed the door.

"Yeah. Look, Lizzie, I'm sorry about tonight. I promise I won't leave you alone with him again." William was desperate for her not to be mad at him. Why do you care if she's mad at you or not? You've never cared before. Oh, right, you love her.

"Oh. No. Thats fine. That wasn't your fault. It's about something that happened during high school."

William relaxed. High school. Okay, I can do this. "Yeah. Sure. Come on in." She sat down and crossed her legs. She shifted around, and William felt the weight of the mattress shift with every move she made.

"Do you remember how I graduated early and went abroad for second semester and college?" William nodded. "That wasn't exactly true. I did graduate early, but I didn't go abroad. Do you remember the boyfriend I had before that, George Wickham? The boxer?" William nodded again. "Okay. Well, the day we broke up, he wasn't very happy about it. I don't think he was used to being dumped. Anyway, when I started to walk away from him, he chased after me. When he caught me, he grabbed me by the wrist and threw me into the boys locker room. I couldn't keep him off of me." William noticed her going to another place and a tear falling down her cheek. He brushed it off and she jumped back into the real world. "Well, two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant, and," she took a deep breath, "and my parents being who they were, locked me in a youth home and made me have the baby."

"What? Wait, you have a kid?" William was shocked. No wonder she didn't start dating again until after college.

"Yeah." Lizzie sniffled and shook the hair out of her face. "A little girl. She was adopted shortly after she was born. I've kept in touch with the mother. Apparently she loves to paint." William saw a quick smile flash across her face. "Her birthday was today. I get a letter and a picture every year on her birthday. This came today." She turned and handed him a picture of a little girl, around eight years old. "I wish that I could meet her. Just once. Tell her I never stopped thinking about her. Answer any of the questions that she might have. Or just talk to her about painting. Just so that I could know her for a little while..." She sighed.

"She looks just like you." He smiled and handed the picture back. "Look," he brushed some hair behind her ear, "Lizzie, I... I don't know... What I'm trying to say is..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Lizzie leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek again.

"I know. I'm glad you're my best friend." She smiled and pulled herself in for a hug. He laid the two of them down and she rested her head down on his chest. She smiled at the way it felt. Warm and comfortable.

And safe. She felt safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm traveling today, so lots of opportunity to write. I'll be updating a lot today, you are going to be very spoiled.**

* * *

Chapter 8

William woke up with sunlight streaming through his windows. He felt Lizzie's leg laying parallel to his, his left hand resting on the small of her back. He felt her chest breathing up and down in time with his, her one hand fisted in between their shoulders, the other palmed on his chest. He also realized that he was in pain. He was friend-zoned by Lizzie. The woman he realized he loved, his best friend to, friend-zoned him and didn't even realize it. She nuzzled his chest and slowly opened her eyes.

He tilted his head down and smiled. "Hey." _Did you know I want to kiss you?_

She stretched full length and smiled back. "Hey yourself." The moment was interrupted by a scratching at the door. Lizzie gasped. "The puppy." She rolled out of bed and ran downstairs, while he laughed softly and went to start coffee.

"Oh, Lizzie. If, only you knew." He shook his head as he started the water.

When Lizzie returned, he handed her the mug. "Black, extra strong." She sniffed and smiled as she took a sip and slid onto the stool behind the counter. He poured his cup, and turned back around. He smiled back at Lizzie, who was staring at him, elbows resting on the counter. _Do you know how I really feel about you?_

They drank their coffee in silence when the doorbell rang. Charlie started barking and slid straight into the door. Lizzie laughed and went to get it. He turned to the fridge and got out some eggs and slid the eggs onto the counter. He heard Lizzie's mug breaking on the hardwood floor and turned around to see Denny pushing his way into the house. William ran to Lizzie's side.

"What do you want, Denny." William could feel Lizzie tensing up as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Just to ask if you two were planning to attend our high school reunion in a year." William saw the smugness on Denny's face, and felt Lizzie tense even more.

"Well, we just might. But thats none of your concern. Since you won't be there. So please, leave our home now." He gripped her tighter.

He scoffed. "You are always her protector. Always have been, always will be. Fine. I'll go." Denny turned to leave and stopped just before the door. "I just wanted you to know that I had her first." He looked at Lizzie and winked. "You always had a thing for jocks and boys you couldn't control. He's a little different from your normal choice. Kudos for changing." He laughed and looked back at William. "She may be yours now, but senior year of high school, she was all mine. Or didn't she tell you what happened in the boys locker room?"

Lizzie gasped "Wickham?"

"Hey, babe. Why don't you come with me and we can have a party?"

Wickham reached for Lizzie's hand and William lost control. He swung at Wickham and hit him straight in the nose, hearing it crack. When Wickham straightened, William punched him right in the gut and slammed the heavy wooden door in his face. He turned around to see that Lizzie was shaking. He ran to her side and caught her around the waist as she collapsed. He picked her up, carried her to the couch, and rested her head on its arm. He ran back into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, and ran back to the sofa. He got on his knees and grabbed the backside of Lizzie's neck as he gently urged her to drink the water. Her eyes fluttered open.

"How did he find me? How does he get my phone numbers? How does he find me? Why won't he just leave me alone?" Lizzie began crying. William put the glass on the floor, wrapped his arms around her, and brought her head to his chest as she curled up in a ball. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her he loved her. But he couldn't. So he settled for the next best thing.

"I don't know, but I promise it will stop. I promise I will stop him." And that was a promise William intended to keep.

* * *

**AN: GAAH! I promise, I'm not trying to have an angst fest!**

**Also, I've gotten some stuff about people missing. Don't worry, all will be explained in time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I told yu I would spoil you. Now something light(er). YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

William spent the next six weeks finally putting his father's lawyers to good use. He blocked all numbers to Lizzie's phone that were ever connected to George Wickham, they pressed charges, filed restraining orders. To William's surprise, all the clients that Wickham had recommended kept him on, but it seemed that Wickham was going to jail and was going to suffer for what he had put Lizzie through.

William also drove and picked up Lizzie from work every day making sure she was safe. Four months left on their arrangement and William was beginning to believe that not telling Lizzie he loved her was doing more harm than good. But the driving caused him to feel a slight pain. _How could she not know by now? Isn't it obvious how much I love her?_ Lizzie still had nightmares, too, so most nights she would curl up besides him. He finally just told her that if they shared a room, it would be easier on both of them. And then the nightmares seemed to stop.

Admittedly, he liked seeing Lizzie's face first thing each morning. He liked Charlie barking every time someone came to the door. He liked the feeling he got when he held her around the waste at office parties and social events. He just liked the way being married to Lizzie felt. He also had arranged a special anniversary gift for her. He had contacted the family of Lizzie's daughter and the little girl (Jane) wanted to meet her. She wanted to know her the nine month count, when William opened the front door to their house, something new happened. When he opened the door, Lizzie jumped into his arms.

"Guess who has an art show in the city in two months!" He had never seen Lizzie so happy. Why wouldn't she be? Her dreams are coming true. He thought to himself. He spun her around the room laughing the entire time. Then Lizzie's face went sour. "But we won't be together by the end of that will we?" She let go of William's neck and walked back upstairs.

William looked down at an almost full grown Charlie, who was sitting on his foot. "What just happened?"

It took William a solid hour of thinking to realize Lizzie was right. They had been married for just over nine months. That was their deal. Separate after 10, divorce after 12. He patted Charlie on the head and closed the door to his office. The rest of the month passed in silence. Lizzie didn't stay with him at night, she drove herself to work. They even ate dinner at separate times. And then the art show came. And William hated the fact that it was the 10 month count, to the day of their marriage. He also realized that if he wanted to keep her, he had to tell her the truth. _Why? Why did I choose my best friend? And why did I have to go and fall in love with her?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all the support!**

* * *

Chapter 10

William and Lizzie went to the art show in separate cars. Even if they hadn't, William knew that Lizzie wouldn't have enjoyed the ride. She put up with the Mercedes he had at the beginning of their marriage, but a few months ago, he indulged up to a Ferrari. He loved it. Lizzie, not so much. She said it was loud, dangerous, a waste of money, and ostentatious. They had a huge fight over it (their first fight as a married couple) and they still hadn't spoken. William was worried she would never forgive him. _Why should he worry? They weren't going to me together much longer. Right? Maybe if I keep telling myself that, it won't hurt so much. Maybe we can go back to friend. Who am I fooling, after this, I'll never see her as anything other than the girl who stole my heart and didn't even know it._

He found a spot close to her car and walked to the door of the gallery. **Introducing Lizzie Bennet** was written on the door in big blocky white lettering. Something sickened him with the fact she was using the name Bennet._ Did she really care for him that little? Or did she think that he still wanted to go through with their plan? Either way, this show was for Lizzie Bennet, not Lizzie Darcy. As long as shes happy..._

When he opened the glass door and saw her art for the first time, and he couldn't help but whistle softly to himself. _This stuff belongs in a museum, not a show room. I always knew she was good but this is... Unbelievable._ William was handed a little sheet of red stickers and told that if he wanted to purchase one, to put it on the title plate with his name after being approved by the studio walked around, awestruck by Lizzie's work and slowly realized they were all memories that they had shared along their life. Their houses as kids at different parts of the year, the neighbors cat, halloween when they were kids, senior homecoming, college parties, even one of Charlie; all of them bright and bold and fresh.

"Can I ask, if there's a theme." He pulled over the woman who gave her the stickers.

"Yes sir. The show is call Memories, but you'll have to ask the artist what the significance of everything is." She turned and greeted a new visitor.

Then William came to the last painting. It was standing in a room all its own, a big spotlight hitting it. It took him all of three seconds to realize that it was of he and Lizzie, sitting in the park with her head on his shoulder. The title was The Favor and he was almost brought to tears. He saw little hearts bubbling subtly in the background and wondered if she felt the way he did all along. He heard an all too familiar laugh and turned to see Lizzie surrounded by a group of men, all holding drinking glasses and knew what he had to do to get Lizzie back. He found the dealer that owned the studio and paid up-front for the painting, but made him promise he wouldn't say who he was. The dealer agreed and just put the little red dot from his sheet on the corner of the name plate and sat back and watched people stand in awe of the marvelous paintings.

As the show wound down, every painting had a sticker on it's name plate. Lizzie was standing by the one he now owned and sighed. "Simon. Who bought it?"

"I would have to check the receipts. I can't tell you off the top of my head." William saw Simon's eyes shift to him in the back corner of the gallery. Lizzie didn't seem to notice.

"I almost wish this one didn't get sold. Its my favorite. This moment, it meant a lot to me. This person, he... I really care about Wi..." Lizzie stood there with her arms crossed. _She almost said his name!_ His heart soared. "Funny thing is, I don't know if he ever knew."

"I can tell you like him. I bet you'll get your answer soon enough. Congratulations, Lizzie. You can lock up when you're done?"

Lizzie nodded and stood there with an empty glass of champagne, staring at the painting. William silently crossed the gallery and stood a few feet behind her. "I love it too. That's why I bought it." Lizzie spun on her heels and stared at him, eyes wide in surprise. Now that he saw her dress, he was speechless. Its tit long sleeves accented the muscles on her long arms, the length showed off her legs. It fit in all the right places and you could see a faint sparkle around the belting it had.

"You bought it?"

"It spoke to me." William smiled at her. "It's colors shone in the light and the style..." He trailed off. "I'm not fooling you am I?"

She laughed "Not one bit." She bit her lip. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see my wife's show. It seems that neither one of us has actually filed for divorce yet," William began walking towards her, "and I am quite sure that I wouldn't sign the papers even it you had filed. I miss you Lizzie. I miss waking up and seeing your face. I miss the coffee and the way you let me hold you close to me. I miss Charlie sleeping by our feet. I miss protecting you." William paused. "I miss us." William was now right in front of his wife, looking down at her, pleading for her to come back to him. Lizzie bent down and put her glass of champagne on the floor and looked up at him.

"Thats funny. I miss us too." She smiled back at him. He wrapped his arms around her like he used to and this time, he kissed her. And she kissed him back. It was like fireworks going off in his stomach and he loved every millisecond of it. He pulled her even closer, and they stood there, for what seemed like eternity, just kissing each other. When he finally pulled away, she was still smiling. "Now can we please go home?" He smiled and lead her out the door. She plugged the security code in, turned off the lights, and locked the door.

He escorted her to her car, holding her hand the entire way. She unlocked her car and he stopped her from getting in. She turned and he pushed her up against the body of her bug. She smiled as kissed her again, just to be sure this was real, and the fireworks went off again. He put her in the car and followed her all the way home. When they got inside, they were both so tired, they fell asleep wrapped up together on the sofa. Right before he drifted off, he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Tomorrow, Lizzie. Tomorrow I will tell you I love you."

When William woke up, Lizzie was already in the kitchen.

"Lizzie, I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath.

"Can I say something first?" He nodded. "I love you William." She bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

He walked over to her and gently pushed her chin up. "And I love you, Elizabeth." She jumped up into his arms and kissed him.

The rest of the day was spent moving Lizzie's things into his room, and on Monday he went to work happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When William got to work on Monday two months after the show, and he was sure nothing could ruin his day, or his life for that matter. He and Lizzie had gotten back together in the best possible way, and that was all that mattered to him. He made a call to the florist last night to send something to Lizzie at work, it was their anniversary after all. But when his cell vibrated in his pocket in the middle of a meeting and he quietly excused himself, his entire day changed.

"Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes."

"This is the hospital. We have your wife, Lizzie, here. Earlier today she was attacked in your home by a Mr. George Wickham." William was pretty sure the entire office heard him swear. He opened the glass door, explained what happened, and left the building. He got to the hospital and looked through the window of Lizzie's room. Charlie was sleeping at the bottom of the bed. The doctor told him that she was fine, just a beat up and nervous, and that she would be okay, but she needed sleep.

"Did they arrest him?" He turned and faced the doctor.

"Yes, sir, they did. He's in the prison hospital. You should see what your wife and that dog did to him. They made a good pair those two. I have to admit, having the dog her is not exactly, well... But he wouldn't leave her side, not even in the ambulance. Fortunately, one of the spare EMT's grabbed a leash on the way out. When he isn't in the room, I expect him on a leash."

William laughed a little and smiled."That's my Lizzie. Always a fighter. And I would have been surprised if the dog wasn't here. I understand about the leash too. Can I go in?"

"Yes sir."

He quietly opened the door to her room and pulled up a chair next to her bed. He gently took her hand and stroked her bruised, bloody knuckles with his thumb. The ring he had bought for her felt like a weight in his pocket, ripping the seams trying to break free.

He leaned forward so that he was about an inch from her ear and whispered softly to her. "I am so glad we didn't get a divorce." He leaned back and closed his eyes in a sigh. "Lizzie," he spoke softly, "I want you to know how much I love you." He held her hand even tighter. "Every second since that art show, I have fallen more and more in love with you. Your smile, your laugh, the way you speak your mind, everything about you. You have made me so happy, from the very start. I'm so glad you came into my life." His voice cracked as he felt tears in his eyes.

"I am too." His eyes shot open and he looked down at her. She smiled as much as her bruised mouth would allow and groaned.

"Really? After I've failed you. After I put you here?" He hated seeing her like this.

"You didn't fail me." Her voice was croaking. "Besides, you should see what I did to him.'" She laughed a little. That laugh spiked his interest.

"What happened?" He smiled at her and moved the chair closer to the bed.

"He knocked on the door. I saw it was him and didn't answer. He broke it open. I grabbed the phone and started calling the police. He broke the door down. I ran upstairs and tried to lock myself in the studio. He found me and broke that door down too. Charlie had followed me up and started biting at his ankles and he kicked him down the stairs. He came at me, saying how he knew I secretly was still in love with him and that I liked to tease him by saying no. He pushed me down against one of the tables, I got off a few hits, and hit me a couple times right back. I punched him and grabbed a wet paintbrush and jammed it in his eye. I got up and ran back downstairs, told the operator what was going on. He came after me again and Charlie started going for his legs again. I got off a few more punches and ran into the kitchen. He followed and pinned me to the counter. I took the bread knife and put it through his shoulder." She smiled a little more.

He laughed and shook his head. "I love you, Elizabeth Darcy."

She looked at him and smiled. "That was the first time you ever said that to me, with your last name and all." She blushed. "I like it." She propped herself up a little more. "I love you too, William Darcy." He leaned forward and gently kissed her. "You should have been a poet. That was beautiful."

"Really?"

"Beautiful. And sappy. And completely wonderful. I love you, William."

"I love you too, Lizzie." He rested his forehead on hers. The door opened and they both looked at the doctor standing there.

"Your blood work came back, Mrs. Darcy."

"Blood work? You said she was fine!" William's hand tightened around hers.

"She is. Standard with cases like your wives. I have some news for you though." He stepped into the room and closed the door. "Mrs. Darcy, you're six weeks pregnant."

William, Lizzie, and Charlie's heads all turned to look at the doctor at the same time.

"Well Lizzie," William said, "happy anniversary." He smiled and kissed her again one more time before his phone rang.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lizzie listened to half a conversation. And never had she found half a conversation so interesting.

"Hello? Yes. Oh, hello. Yes I remember. Would you mind coming to the hospital? No, just had a little incident. Yes, I'm sure it is. Yes, I will ask and get back to you. Okay. Hi. Yes. Yes I am. Do you? I'm sure she does, but not right now. Tomorrow. Bye. Yes. Goodbye." He smiled and silenced the phone before slipping it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" She wiggled herself up a little farther on the stack of pillows behind her.

"Oh just a woman and a little girl. They wanted to know if they could meet with you." He smiled. Lizzie knew that smile. It was the smile William put on when he was hiding something.

"Who wants to meet me?" She prodded at his arm with a finger.

"Well..." He took her finger and kissed the tip of it gently. "I don't know if I should tell you." Now he was just teasing her.

"William F. Darcy, you tell me this instant!" She pulled her finger and stabbed his shoulder as hard as she could. It probably hurt him more than it hurt her, with all the painkillers she had at her disposal.  
"OUCH! That hurt" He rubbed his arm and she glared at him. "Fine. The woman's name is Charlotte Lucas, and the girls name is-"

"JANE?" She gasped.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to meet her tomorrow." He smiled sheepishly.

"William Darcy. If I wasn't connected to this machine, I would pull you down on this bed and kiss you until you couldn't breath." She reached up to his neck.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Should I tell the front desk Mrs. Darcy will be expecting visitors tomorrow?"

They both blushed. "Yes, thank you." William managed to say.

"I'll leave you two alone then." And with that, the doctor vanished out the door. They both started snickering.

"Oh, I forgot something. I sent flowers to your work this morning." He stopped laughing and blushed.

"I know, William, thank you. Now everyone at work knows I'm married." She squeezed his hand. "They were lovely. A friend sent me a picture."

"Really?" To prove her point, she motioned for her pants. She pulled out her phone and flipped through the pictures.

"Yeah. Apparently, they filled up my entire classroom." She showed him the picture, her entire desk, and almost all the floor was filled with vases of all different types of flowers. "Did you order the entire store?"  
"No." He paused. "I ordered half."

She laughed a little. "Oh, William... My co-workers wanted to know why they weren't invited to the wedding..." It was her turn to blush. "I didn't know they cared that much about me."

"They would be crazy not too."

"I have something for you when we get home for our anniversary.."

"Really?" Lizzie nodded. "Then I have something else." He reached into his pocket and felt the box.

"Three anniversary presents in one day! A girl could get used to this." She laughed a little again.

William pulled it out and looked at the ring before he showed it to her. Her hands flew to her mouth a she sat there, eyes wide. The ring had three perfect stones, one slightly bigger than the other, but none large enough to call attention to it. William knew Lizzie hated flashy jewelry. "I thought, since we're staying married, that you could actually use an engagement ring." Lizzie just sat there, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve anyone as good as you?" She whispered.

"So you like it?" He sighed in relief.

"No, you dingbat. I love it. Go on! Put it on me!" She held her left hand out towards him. He took off her wedding ring, only to slide the engagement ring in its place. He kissed her hand, then slid the ring on. He rubbed the skin behind her knuckles and she gave his hand a light squeeze. "You're supposed to kiss me, Mr. Darcy."

"I apologize, Mrs. Darcy. I've never been engaged before, I don't know how this works." He leaned forwards and kissed her deeply. They pulled apart when she winced.

"I'm sorry." He cupped her face.

Lizzie kissed his palm and left her lips on the heel of his hand for a moment. "You don't need to apologize. I like it when you kiss me."

"Even when I hurt you?" He pulled his hand away. She grabbed it and put it back on her cheek.

"Even when it hurts." And then she yawned. He brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"You need sleep." Panic filled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up." He pressed his forehead to hers.

"That's not what I'm worried about." All her injuries started to hurt again.

"I won't let anything get you. Even something you dream up."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise."

* * *

**AN:**

**The ring I had in mind-  
www dot mimiso dot com/shop/product/traditional-three-stone-engagemen t-ring/**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

William stayed the night, and he didn't let go of her hand once. Some of the nurses tried to get him to leave. Sme told him to go home, others tried to convince him she would heal better without the pressure he was putting on her. his reaction, threaten to get them fired and kiss Lizzie's hand. She woke up once that night. She had a dream about what would have happened to her if she hadn't run to the kitchen, or had William there at all in her life. The look on her face when she said that made him want to cry, and William knew he played his emotions close to the chest. but he knew that he had to be strong. He knew that she needed him to be there for her. He knew that when the time came, she would be there for him, just like all the times they had been there for each other before. He knew Lizzie. He loved Lizzie. And no matter what Lizzie needed him to do, he would do it for her. Anything short of abandonment, homicide, and anything that caused him to be away from her. Though, hiring a hitman would not be out of the question for him, if she really needed it. When he finally decided that he could close his eyes for a few moment to get some sleep, he was sitting in a poorly padded wooden chair, with his head resting next to their entwined hands, and his spine bent at the most uncomfortable angle he had ever felt. But this was Lizzie. Lizzie needed him. So he would stay. Just for her.

Only for her.

* * *

Lizzie woke up in the morning and just sat there for a while, staring at a sleeping William. He looked so uncomfortable, his body bent over with his head resting on her bed while still managing to sit in the chair. Yet at the same time, his face held a combination of peace and strength that she had always known he had in him. She loved to watch him sleep. Though she would never admit it, sometimes she would watch him sleeping at home, and then at the first sign of him waking up, she would shut her eyes, wait five minutes, and pretend to wake up all over again, just so that she could see his face looking at her as soon as she opened her eyes.

A nurse walked in, wearing dark purple scrubs covered in cream paw prints, and greeted her in a whisper. "He's still her."

"What do yo mean he's still here?" lizzie looked back at William.

"Some of the other nurses told me they threatened to get them fired if they tried to get him to leave your side. Apparently they had been trying to do it all night." They shared a quiet laugh.

"I need to remind him to work on his people skills."

There was a long silence while the nurse went through part of her routine.

"He must love you very much." She said even more quietly.

"What was that?" Lizzie looked at her inquisitively.

"i just said that he must love you very much. The amount of loyalty that has shown while you were asleep."

She blushed. "Yesterday was our one-year anniversary."

"Well, congratulations." Charlie tilted his head suspiciously at the new-comer.

"Thank you." She heard a slight growl coming from Charlie. "Charlie!" He looked at her. "She's a friend." He put his head back down on the bed. "Sorry. He's actually very nice."

"Can I pet him?" She was looking at the machine on one side of Lizzie's bed.

"Sure." The nurse gently placed a hand on Charlie's head and started scratching behind his ear. Charlie thumped his tail and licked her hand.

"I was wondering," she pulled her hand away, "Once you feel a little better, can I bring some of the kids down to see him?"

"Of course. I would love that. He needs to get used to kids." She leant forwards and patted him on the head.

"I saw your chart. Congratulations." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you." Lizzie looked at William, still asleep. "Could you bring a blanket for him? He looks so uncomfortable." The two of them laughed lightly.

"The late shift said he refused to let go of your hand last night. There should be some in the cupboard, one sec." She walked over to under the TV and pulled out a blanket. She placed it over William's shoulders and started to leave the room. "I'll leave you two then."

"Wait. What's your name? For further reference."

"Mary. Mary Carter."

"Pleasure. You can call me Lizzie." She awkwardly stuck out her left hand and the shook.

"Alright. As long as you call me Mary. None of the Nurse Carter stuff."

"Deal." Lizzie let go of Mary's hand.

"I need to finish my rounds. See you later."

"Looking forward to it." Lizzie looked back at William. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Easy, tiger. Don't sit up to quick." Lizzie laughed.

William straightened and winced when his spine made popping noises. "Lizzie? How long have you been up? And who put this blanket on me?"

"I haven't been up long. And my nurse Mary put it on you." She looked down at her hands. "Can you kiss me?" She blushed.

William inched forwards and tilted her chin up. "You didn't need to ask. I was already planing on it." And he pressed his lips to hers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Let me make a few calls?"

"And while you're at it, take Charlie out?"

"Okay." He kissed her quickly, grabbed Charlie's leash and the two of them headed out the door.

Lizzie took the opportunity to examine the room more fully. It was plain and boring, just like any other hospital room. A chair was missing from the table by the window, which Lizzie had assumed was the chair that William had pulled up. She laughed a little to herself. William. My William. She looked down at the rings on her fingers and started to play with them. There was a light knock on the door. Lizzie turned her head to look.

"Ms. Lucas?"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:  
Sorry it took so long. RL is being a pain. But here you go. Enjoy!  
I also realized I forgot to say something to you guys:  
****_I do not own P&P. :'( I wish I did. But I don't. And I probably never will._**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Lizzie. You've changed so much." Charlotte Lucas took one step into the room. "And please, call me Charlotte."

"Alright." She pushed herself up higher on the bed. There was an awkward silence.

"Mom, I thought we were going to see her?" A voice came from behind Charlotte.

"Jane, sweetie. Remember what I told you about how, sometimes, a mom can't take care of a child like she wants to, so she lets someone else raise her as their own?" Charlotte's eyes, never left Lizzie.  
"Yeah. And we're here to meet my other mom." The voice was still quite, but rang of confidence and bravery. Lizzie bit her lip, trying to contain any emotions she felt.

"This is your other mom. Jane, this is Lizzie." She took another few steps into the room and was followed by a little girl. But not just any little girl, this was her little girl. Lizzie wanted to jump out of the bed and pick her up and hold her in her arms. But she just bit her lip harder.

"Lizzie?" The girl took a few steps in front of her mother.

"Hello, Jane." Lizzie smiled, holding back tears.

"What happened?" Jane took a some more steps so she was next to the bed and brushed Lizzie's face.

"I had a problem with someone, and they tried to hurt me. Its nothing I couldn't handle." She swallowed. She didn't want to tell this little girl about her father. She knew she should tell Charlotte, but she didn't want to ruin her daughters dreams, if she had any.

"Did he hurt you the way my dad hurt you?" She asked bluntly.

Lizzie was shocked. Charlotte had told her everything? "Not exactly." Lizzie inched over in the bed to create room for Jane. "Do you want to sit and tell me a little about yourself?"

Jane paused and slowly sat on the bed. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. You wanna play 20 questions? That way we can both find out a little about each other."

"Okay, I get to go first." She crossed her legs excitedly. "What's your favorite color?"

"Dark blue. What's yours?"

"Green. But not a neon green and not a dark green, but like an apple green. What's your favorite animal?"

"Clarification, please. Animal as in a pet, or in general?"

"As a pet."

"Dog. What about you? Favorite animal to have as a pet."

"I would love to have a dog." She smiled. "Can I ask if you're married?" She looked at her hands.

"If you want to."

"Okay. Are you married?" She blushed.

"Yes. Don't worry, I don't think you're prying." Jane smiled and raised her head. "Favorite book is..."

"I love Harry Potter." She smiled. "Do you like Harry Potter?"

"It's only my favorite book series ever!" She smiled. "Do you play sports?"

"I play soccer." She smiled. "My team is going to state."

"Good job. I'm sure you and your team work very hard."

"What's his name?"

"What's whose name?"

"Your husbands." She was very confidant for her age, once she got to know a person a little.

"Lizzie?" All three heads turned to the door. There was William, standing with Charlie, looking confused.

"Hi." Lizzie smiled a little more. She turned back to Jane. "Jane, this is my husband William. William, this is my daughter, Jane." William relaxed and Charlie managed to slip out of his grip and hop back up on the bed, only to begin sniffing Jane, who started giggling uncontrollably. Charlie started licking Jane and the giggles turned into a full laugh. Lizzie joined in and gently pushed Charlie away from Jane.

"You have a dog?" She started wiping her face. "I want a dog!" She pulled Charlie into a hug by wrapping her thin arms around his neck.

"Well, you'll just have to visit Charlie and me all the time then." She patted the dog on the back.

* * *

"So you're Ms. Lucas?" William held out his hand.

"Yes. And if you don't mind, its Charlotte." She shook it. "Answer me one question. How much do you care for Lizzie?" She didn't break eye contact.

"I more than care. She's my best friend and the love of my life and I never want to let her go." He didn't break eye contact either. There was a high pitched giggle and the both turned to see Lizzie and Jane laughing and playing with Charlie. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so concerned about Lizzie?"

"She never told you who I am?" William shook his head. "I was the cop she called after... I drove her to the hospital from the school, called her parents, if you can call them parents-"

"I know all about her parents. I was her next door neighbor." He crossed his arms.

"I thought your name sounded familiar. I always thought she cared for you." She smiled to herself.

"Really?" He was worried his jaw was hanging open in surprise.

"Your name was the first one she said. When I asked her if I needed to call anyone. Then she grabbed my arm and said that I couldn't tell you. Her parents wouldn't let her press charges, said she had to live with her choices." She sighed. "If you ask me, they didn't care about Lizzie at all."

"I didn't know about that. I do know she stopped talking to them once she got into college and they put her in a youth home-"  
"They didn't put her in a youth home, I did." She crossed her arms.

"Lizzie told me her parents-"

"Thats what I told her to tell people. She came and lived with me for a few weeks after her parents disowned her. Then she said she didn't want to impose any longer and we found the home together. She didn't lie to you, Mr. Darcy. She told you what I had made her promise to tell anyone who asked. I grew to love Lizzie like a little sister."

"Is that why you took Jane?"

"Partly. I was also there when she was born. Lizzie wanted me to have her. She said that I could give her a future that she could never have." Charlotte smiled sadly, followed by a long silence.

"Thank you." William finally said.

"For what, Mr. Darcy?"

"For looking out for Lizzie. And Jane. And its William, if you don't mind. You're her family now, at least I want you to be."

"You don't need to thank me, William. Although it wasn't under the best circumstances, I'm glad I met Lizzie. I would love to be a part of her life, and I want Jane to be a part of her life too.

* * *

"What question are we on?" Jane said through a fit of giggles.

"I don't know..." Lizzie trailed off. "Lets just say 15."

"Okay. Do you want to have kids?" Jane grew serious. "Cause I would love to be a big sister."

Lizzie looked at William and Charlotte, who had grown quiet. "Actually, I'm going to have a baby before the end of the year." Lizzie smiled.

Jane threw her arms around Lizzie in a hug. "Can I babysit? I know I'm too young now, but when I get older, can I babysit? Maybe mom and I can babysit until then!"

"I'm glad you're excited. And I wouldn't have anyone else. As long as your mom says its okay." They both turned to look at her.

"PLEASE MOM!" Jane hopped off the bed and ran up to Charlotte.

"Oh, alright." Jane jumped up and down and hugged Charlotte. She pulled away and calmed down.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy."

"For what?" He got down on one knee, so he was at eye level with Jane.

"For loving Lizzie." She hugged him, and it took him a moment to hug her back.

"Believe me when I say it is a pleasure to love our Lizzie." Lizzie smiled. Their Lizzie. She had people that cared about her. People who would love her unconditionally, who would protect her, who would support her. She had a real family, and that was something she had wanted for a long time.

"Come on, Jane. Time to go." Charlotte held out her hand.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Jane looked at Lizzie.

"You can come whenever you want. I'll tell you before I go home, okay?"

Jane nodded, they said their goodbyes, and they headed out the door.

William came over and sat on the bed. "She is just like you." He held her hand.

"She is. Isn't she?" She laughed a little to herself.

"I don't know how I'm going to compete with two Lizzies..." He leaned gently into her. A sickened feeling entered her stomach.

"Really?" She hugged one of his arms. "Is that a good thing? That shes like me, I mean."

"Its an amazing thing." He pushed her out of his arms a little and moved to take her hand. "What's this really about?"

"You think I can be a mother?" She slipped her hand away from his and started playing with one of Charlie's ears. "I mean... With Jane, I knew what to do. But now. Now that I met Jane, and I have a chance to do something and... And everything is so different." Her voice had faded to whisper.

"Lizzie, look at me?" He gently forced her hands to release Charlie's ear, and she turned to look at him. "You are going to be an amazing mother." He pulled her into another hug. "You already are."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

For the next five days, William spent almost all his time at the hospital. All his meeting had been transferred to another representative, or postponed to a later day. The few meeting that didn't get moved, he had a hard time concentrating on, so he always brought one of the high ranking members of the appropriate team with him.

Lizzie was growing closer and closer to Jane. They were both so similar, it was almost unnerving. They were stubborn, and lively, and brilliant, and so far out of William's league it scared him.

Lizzie on the other hand kept telling him that he was overreacting to the similarities. They were supposed to be similar, they were mother and daughter, after all.

Lizzie also was growing closer to the nurse that came in to help her. Mary was always kind and helpful. She took Charlie out with Jane sometimes, and others she would bring some of the kids down from the pediatric ward to play with Charlie. Lizzie loved it so much, she kept saying that she would be sad to go.  
But she was going home today, and William was pacing his office because he had one of the meetings that he couldn't miss. Lizzie had promised to call him when she left with Charlotte and Jane, and when she got home, and if anything so much as a bug flew onto their windshield.

His phone beeped: _Hit bug 1- Lizzie_

He smiled and his phone beeped again: _Now up to 5 We're passing a farm. Do I have to do every bug? (8)- Lizzie_

He typed quickly.: _Yes. I want to know you're safe.- William_

Beep. _Up to 10 bugs and we just went around a dead racoon. - Lizzie_  
He laughed. Another beep. _Now 14 bugs, a dead racoon, and a TV on the side of the road. - Liz_

He replied: _What happened to Lizzie?- William_

Beep.: _It got too hard to type 18 bugs, a dead racoon, a TV on the side of the road, and a pile of cow dung.- L_

He winced.: _Need to know Lizzie. Need to know. - Will_

Beep: _22 bugs, a dead racoon, a TV on the side of the road, a pile of cow dung, and 6 branches. What happened to 'I want to know your safe'? And can I call you 'Will' in real life?- L_

She was always better at turning his words on him, than he was turning her words on her. It took him awhile to respond: _Fair point. Sorry. And yes you can call me 'Will' in real life.- Will_

Beep: I_ love you.- L_

He smiled:_ I love you too.- Will_

A little while passed until the next beep: _I made it home. Can't wait to see you.- L_  
He had to silence his phone and went into the meeting: _Can't wait to see you, too. Glad to know you're safe. Going into a meeting. Be home soon.- Will._

He barely focused on the meeting. All he could think about was that Lizzie was at home, waiting for him. She was safe. Charlotte had promised to stay with her until he got home, and the little he knew of Jane, she would force Lizzie to spend at least an hour showing her everything, and another two playing with Charlie. Finally the meeting ended, an extremely dull two and a half hours. He could go home now. He packed up his stuff and hurried out the door.  
When he got to the car, he sent a quick message to Lizzie. _Leaving work now, meeting over- Will_  
It didn't take long for the beep: _37 bugs, a dead racoon, a TV on the side of the road, a pile of cow dung, 19 branches, and half of a street sign.- L_

He laughed: _Half a sign?- Will_

Sometimes he didn't understand Lizzie. Two beeps.: _Half of a 'Do Not Enter' sign. It just said 'Do No'.- L _

_Did you have something to do with Jane and Charlotte staying?- L_

His plan was discovered. _Maybe?- Will_

He held his breath before he started the car.

Beep: _Thank you. Come home safe.- L_

He let the breath go: _Love you. On my way.- Will_

He got home faster than usual, and found he wasn't missed. At least, not on the surface. Lizzie and Jane were heard in the backyard, laughing as he saw Charlie run passed one of the windows. Charlotte was sitting on the couch, typing away on a laptop.

"Hello Charlotte." He put his stuff down. "How have you been?"

"Well, thank you." She closed the lid. "Lizzie and Jane are outback."

Things were still awkward between the two of them. William didn't know what it was. Maybe, it was knowing that she knew what Lizzie was going to be going through. Being a mother. Having another child. Maybe, it was that he felt inferior and scared all at the same time, and she would be better as the support system for Lizzie when the time came then he would be. He didn't show it or act like it in any way, but it was still a feeling he had, and it made him uncomfortable.

"Thank you. I think I'll join them, if you don't mind." He headed to the french doors.

"If you don't mind, I would like a word." She said more to the wall in front of her, causing him to turn.

"About what?" He moved back to the sofa.

She turned. "I get a vibe off of you." He shifted. "An uncomfortable vibe." She moved the laptop to the coffee table and patted next to her on the sofa. "Come on. Let me hear it."

He sighed and sat down on the sofa. They sat there in silence, Charlie ran in and sat next to Charlotte, and for a few seconds longer, they remained sitting in silence. Finally William found the words. "I don't know how to feel." He saw a confused look on her face. "I feel inferior, because you know how to get Lizzie through this and I don't. You know what to say to her to calm her down, and I don't. You've been there for her once before, and I guess..." He took a deep breath and thought about what I was feeling. "I guess I'm afraid that when the time comes, she'll choose you over me."

"William, are you talking about when Lizzie goes into labor?" He turned pink. She laughed lightly "I can assure you, she will choose you." She put a hand on his arm. "And I will help you, if you want." He looked at the sincerity in her face. "But in reality, when the time comes, you'll know what to do. You'll feel it. I can promise you though, Lizzie will want you there more than me. I was rubbish at it." She laughed again

"Thank you, Charlotte." He gave her a smile. "Now, if you don't mind. I am going to see Lizzie."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

William walked into the backyard and saw Lizzie and Jane staring up at the sky.

"That one looks like a flower." Jane pointed up at the sky.

"You mean that one?" Lizzie pointed in the same direction. "Well this one," she moved her hand, "this one looks like its a sailboat."

William leaned against one of the wooden pillars that supported the balcony above him. Lizzie and he used to cloud-gaze when they were becoming friends. The things they saw weren't as sunshine and rainbows as what Lizzie and Jane were seeing. They were more along the lines of swords, lightsabers, and spaceships. They changed when they became better friends to become friendlier things.

He also remembered what this house was like before, when it was just him. It was so empty and lifeless. He didn't want an apartment. He actually hated living in the dorms and apartments when he was in school. He realized early on that he only ever wanted a house. But then Lizzie came in and hung paintings, and added pictures she had found of the two of them, changed the furniture. She came in and made it a home. And with Jane in the backyard, he saw how much he had been missing before. And he realized how much he wanted in the future.

"You know, William and I used to do this." Lizzie looked at Jane, both seemingly unaware of his presence.

"Really?" Jane rolled onto her side so her back was completely to him.  
"Yeah." Lizzie rolled to see Jane's face. "When we were having a rough time, we would go out on the weekends, into this field behind our houses, and just lay there for hours. Even when we didn't like each other very much, we somehow always ended up in that field at the same time. Isn't that right, William?" She smiled and looked over Jane's shoulder. Jane jumped up and ran to him as he stepped off the patio into the backyard.

"William, guess what!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards where the two of them had been laying.

"Must be something amazing! Please share!" He sat down next to Lizzie.

"I'm going to be Baby's godmother!" That didn't surprise William at all.

"Really! Are you excited?" He humored her anyways.

"Yes!" She ran and gave Lizzie a hug.

"But remember, you'll also be a big sister, in a way." She touched Jane's shoulder softly.

"And I am going to be the best big sister, EVER!" She finally decided to settle herself right between the two of them.

"Do you mind cloud gazing with William for a second? I need to go talk to your mom." Lizzie stood up slowly. Jane nodded and the two of them settled back on the grass.  
"You start." Jane commanded.

"Okay." He searched the sky. _This was so much easier as a kid... _"Well, that one." He pointed at one of the shapes, "looks like a turtle."

* * *

Lizzie smiled as she walked into the house. Charlie had fallen asleep with his head on Charlotte's knee and she was holding her laptop awkwardly with her other leg.

"Charlotte, can I talk to you?" She stood at one end of the sofa.  
"Of course, Lizzie." Charlotte put down her laptop and turned to face Lizzie as she sat down.

"Its about why I was in the hospital." She shifted.

"He did it. Didn't he?" Lizzie didn't look at her.

"Yeah. He changed his name, his face, his hair. The first time I met him, saw him, re-met him..." She sighed. "I thought he looked familiar. I knew I had met him before. When I shook his hand, something just didn't feel right. A bad feeling passed through me. Not like the one I have when William has my hand." She blushed, but it faded quickly when she started again. "And the eyes, I knew I had seen them before. And as we were talking, he kept saying things that he had said in high school, things I should have picked up on. Like with Mr. Collins. He was at school for one year. And my mother, she threw me at him. I knew him for a grand total of 137 days. And when I saw him ten years later, he was exactly the same. He just knew how to use his hormones to make me feel even more uncomfortable. You know, he has a firm that competes with William's?" Now she looked at Charlotte. "He had the nerve to say I worked in some sort of club or something as an escort. By that time, I had known, and seem him 140 times. I just call him my ex so people that I go to diner with William will keep him away from me. I've met some pretty cool people, too. But with," she looked back at her hands, "with him... He fooled me again. How could I be so stupid, Charlotte?" She looked back at her friend. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Lizzie, you were not stupid. He changed as much about himself as he could. But you fought back, which means you weren't stupid. You went to college. You teach art. You are in no ways, any sort of idiot." Her voice was firm and her eyes held Lizzie's on her face. Complete sincerity and truth filled Charlotte's eyes.

"Can you teach me?" She smiled.

"Teach you what?" Charlotte breathed a laugh.

"How to be a mother?" Lizzie was completely serious.

"Just do what you do with Jane. Do what you do with the kids you teach. You know what to do." She took Lizzie's hand, and they sat in silence. Charlotte's phone buzzed and she saw the time.

"Jane and I have to go. We'll see you Wednesday?" She stood and packed away her laptop.

"Yeah. I hope Jane likes the class." They walked to the patio and saw William and Jane sitting cross legged in the grass, wrapped in deep conversation.

"As long as you're teaching the class and keep a firm hand, she'll love it." She smiled again before calling to Jane. "Jane! Time to go!"

Jane said something to William, jumped up, and ran to the two of them.

"Bye, Lizzie. I had so much fun. Your house is really pretty."

"I think so too. Next time you come over, I'll tell you a story about this house." Jane hugged her and left with Charlotte. "See you guys soon."  
They both waved and walked out the door. She stood there and watched the door in silence until she felt a hand on her back. She turned and kissed William.

"Hi." She kissed him again. "Will." She smiled as she said his name.

"Hello." He kissed her again. "Lizzie." He held her to him.  
She pulled away and went to the couch to sit down. He followed and joined her. They both sat much closer to the other than when they sat down to have impromptu therapy with Charlotte.

"What were you two talking about?" She leaned against the back.

"A lot of stuff." He mirrored her.

"What stuff?" She leaned forward.

"Jealous?" He smirked. She loved his smirk.

"Well, she is a like me when I was younger. I know I'm a year older than when we married, but still..." She smirked back when his jaw dropped.

"Lizzie!" They both laughed lightly. He sighed. "If you must know, she was informing me of ways to make the backyard 'child friendly'. I have a very long to-do list."

"And what is on that to-do list?" She pulled her feet under her.

"Well, two mandatory things. A swing and a treehouse." He sighed. "Besides that, I need to add a pool, a clubhouse, a tree swing, and basically add anything that could be found in a children's playground." They both laughed.

"Well, I agree. Baby needs a swing and a treehouse. You could just combine the clubhouse and the treehouse, and instead of a regular swing we could add a porch swing, so that Baby just has a tree swing. Forget about the pool and the playground, we actually need a backyard."

He over-exaggerated a face palm. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you think like an adult." She kissed his cheek and put her head on his shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Will sounded a little offended.

"Well, you're around adults all day. You have to deal with numbers and business people that have no creativity, unlike yourself. I've seen your drawings, Will. They're amazing."

He blushed. "Thank you."

"I on the other hand, spend all day around artists. I have to think like a child, because a lot of the people have ideas in their head, but can only express them through media. I'm around creative people, like us, all day."

He pulled her into his lap and she let out a little squeal. "I love you."

"I love you too." She got off his lap and stood, pulling him with her. "Now come on. I have to show you something."

* * *

**AN:  
There were some comments about confusion with Wickham and Collins, so I tried to clear it up here. Tell me if it helped at all.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Will was standing hand in hand with Lizzie, facing a covered easel. "Is this one of your new pieces?" He smiled as he looked at her.

She shook her head. "No. You aren't allowed to see any of the pieces for my next show. This is a piece for you." He felt her lightly squeeze his hand before she let go. "Happy anniversary."

She pulled off the sheet and Will saw something wonderful. The black canvas was covered with neon paint splattered into shapes almost resembling fireworks.

"Lizzie..." He took some tentative steps towards the painting.

"Guess." She was trying to hide a smile.

"What?"

"Guess what it is." She was failing at hiding a smile now.

"What is it?" He saw how much she was dying to tell him what it was.

She walked forwards so her hands were around his waist. "Our first kiss."

"Thats what I saw, too. Except, it had a little more blue in it." She hit him playfully on the shoulder. It still managed to hurt a little. "I love it. You gave me something so much better than the things I got." She hit him again.

"You introduced me to Jane, got me an engagement ring, and sent me an office full of flowers. This is the least I could do."

"But you gave me you. You let me in. You let me love you in my own awkward, special way." She gave him sad eyes. "Don't give me that face! I know I'm awkward!"

She smiled. "Okay. Do you really like it?"

He sighed. "I think it will go well with a silver frame. What do you think?"

Her smile grew. " I think that will do very nicely."

He put a hand over hers, feeling the scabs on her knuckles. it was then he realized that she hadn't healed fully yet. "Lizzie are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"You just came home from the hospital."

She frowned. "I want to ask you something..." She bit her lip.

"You know you can ask me anything,' He pulled her into a hug.

"I know its only seven weeks, but when the time comes, do you want to know?" She looked at him with the most probing eyes he had seen.

"What do you mean, Lizzie?" He sighed lightly, relishing the feeling of her in his arms,

"At four months, you can find out. I'm almost done with two. I was wondering if you wanted to know." She rested her forehead against his chest.

"That didn't answer my..." He understood. "You want to know if I want know if the baby is a boy or a girl?" He pushed her slightly away. All she did was nod, "Do you?"

"I don't know. I kinda want it to be a surprise. I didn't know with Jane, but Charlotte did. She found out early."

"Why don't we not, and if curiosity gets the better of us, find out." He thought that was a reasonable idea.

"Okay. Now, let's go design that treehouse fort.

Jane came back on Wednesday. She greeted both of them with a hug, she kissed Charlie on the top of the head, and settled into the couch.

"Tell me the story you promised."

"What?"

"The story about the house!" She shifted deeper into the couch cushions.

"Alright. The man who built it is very smart." Lizzie took her place next to her. "He designed and built the house when he was a young man."

"Was he handsome?" She interrupted.

"Very. Now don't interrupt. Anyway. He wanted to build a house that was very unique, so he did something very sneaky. He built a secret room." Jane gasped. "I know. Theres an extra room on either this floor, or in the basement, with a secret passage, and a hidden door, and everything."

"Do you know what's in it?" She bounced a little.

"No. He didn't tell me."

"You met him?"

"Oh yes. He and I are good friends." She smiled.

"Who is he?" She jumped off the couch.

"William." Lizzie smirked.

"Thats the same name as you!" She ran over to William.

"It is him." Lizzie said not acknowledging that Will was actually in the room. The energy that Jane put into trying to convince William to show her the room made Lizzie laugh. When Charlotte and Jane left, William and Lizzie plopped down onto the couch, exhausted.

"She made me research the entire top floor." Lizzie sighed. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because. Half the fun of the fun is finding it." He smiled slyly and kissed her on the forehead. "Want to order Chinese?"

"Yes please."


	18. Chapter 18

_AN:_  
_I'm jumping forward in time now. Fast forward. Annnnnnnd, ACTION!_

* * *

Chapter 18

Lizzie was curled up on the couch and realized it was becoming more and more difficult to do so. Her 5 month baby bump was beginning to obstruct her curling abilities and it was bugging her. She was taken from her thoughts as her phone vibrated on the table.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Charlotte." Lizzie stretched and straightened.

"I was wondering," she hesitated, "if you could take Jane for a weekend? I have to go out of town, and she wants to stay with you. Apparently, she still remembers she has to find that secret passage."

Lizzie's heart soared. "I would love to. I have to talk to William, but I think he'll be okay with it. He should be home in 20 minutes so, can I call you later?"

"Thank you. It means a lot." She still sounded hesitant.

"Can I ask why you're going?"

"I'm going to see my publisher." _Publisher? What publisher? _"I was wondering also, can I use your story as a basis for my next book?"

"What book?"

"I've been writing a series of books. Crime novels, really. And I was wondering if I can use yours as a base line for my next one. You don't have to agree, I have another one I can use, but-"

"Charlotte." She took a breath. "Can I ask, will the names be changed?"

"Of course they would, Lizzie."

Lizzie thought a moment. "You can on one condition."

"Name it."  
"You run everything by William and me first." All she heard was silence.

"Of course. Nothing will be used if you don't want it too. But I have to have some freedom in the story, Lizzie. This has been my job since I was shot."

"I didn't know you were shot!" _Shot? When? Where? Why? Was it on purpose?_

"Dispute gone bad. Nothing too bad. Just took me out of the force. Yours was my last case." There seemed to be more, but Lizzie didn't press the issue.

She heard the door opening and looked to see William dragging his feet. "Hold on. William's home early. I'll ask him now." She put her phone down and went to kiss him on the cheek. He looked tired and annoyed. And angry. Actually, he almost looked furious. "William. If now isn't a good time, just tell me, but Charlotte needs Jane to stay the weekend."

He looked at her like he had shut off his brain and was functioning on auto-pilot. "Yeah. That's actually the only good news I've heard all day. Get back to your call, I'll tell you later." He kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs.

She went back to the phone. "Charlotte?"

"Still here. Is it alright?"

"Its fine."

"Wonderful! Thank you so much."

"It's no problem. We're looking forward to it. Charlotte, if you don't mind, I have to talk to William right now."

"I understand. Goodbye, Lizzie. And thank you."

"See you, Charlotte."

They both hung up and Lizzie slowly worked her way upstairs. She opened the door to the bedroom to find that Will wasn't there. Thats where he always went on Friday when he came home from work. She went up the next flight of stairs and found the door to his office open. She knocked and opened it slowly.

"Hey, Will." She said softly. "What's wrong?" She looked around and saw him sitting on the couch by the window. As she sat next to him, all he did was rest his head on her shoulder.

He sighed. "I don't know what to do. And its been eating at me all day."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?"

He put a hand on her stomach. "Not just yet. I still have to say hello to Babies."

And then they just sat like that. Lizzie, hugging William to her shoulder while he rested his hand on her ever growing stomach.

"Please talk to me. I've never see you like this."

"I got a call this morning." He said quietly.

"From who?" She stroked his hair.

"Your parents." She froze, fingers locked in his hair. "Lizzie. What do I do?"

"What did they say?" She could barely hear her own whisper.  
"They want to see us. They want to be a part of our lives. And I know you don't want them to, and I don't want them either. But how can I say it to them?" She was still frozen.

"Which one?" She looked anywhere but at Will.

"Your mother is the one that called." Lizzie felt a tear on her face.

"They can't. I can't. I don't want them..." Lizzie broke into a silent sob.

Just as quickly as Lizzie started to cry, Will started to comfort her. "Can I ask why?"

She stopped crying. "Why what?"

"Why don't you want them to be a part of our lives?"

"If my father had called," she took a breath, "I may not have minded as much. My mother is the one who forced me out. Said it would be impossible to marry me. She said," she started crying lightly again, "She said that no rich man would marry me with a kid." She put her face back into Will's chest and start crying again.

When she stopped, Will was still confused. "And you think she thinks... What exactly?"

"Oh Will. To her, you are the jackpot of all son-in-laws. You're young, handsome, and most importantly: you have a large bank account. Thats all that matters to her. The only reason I could go to college was I got a scholarship. My mother had spent all my savings. That was the year she found out she was having twins."

"You have younger siblings?" Will was shocked. He hadn't thought that that was possible.

"Yeah. The miracle children. Apparently, my mother took all my money from my savings account and transferred it to hers for my two younger sisters. I checked at the bank. Since I was still a minor, she had control over it."

"What would you say?" He hugged her to his chest. "If you were to call her."

"I would tell her that if she wants the girls to get to know us, then they can come over by themselves. Otherwise, she can just call."

"Then thats what I'll say. I love you." He kissed her softly.

"I love you too." She kissed him again. "I was wondering..." She released him and looked away.

"Yes?" He pulled her back to his body.

"When should we tell them?" She sighed. She was doing a lot of that lately. She didn't know why either.

"Tell who what?"

"Firstly, Charlotte and Jane."

"But what should we tell them."

"That its twins..."

"When ever you think is best."

"Okay, Mr. Smarty. When should we tell my parents that I'm pregnant. Again. With the next door neighbor. With twins." He was silent. "Did I stump you?"

"No. I was just wondering if we had to tell them." It took a moment, but both burst out into laughter.

"I'll tell them, if the miracle children ever come."

"Why do you call them miracle children? They must have names-"

"I don't even know what gender they are."

"Okay." Will left it at that. "I hate to sound... rude... But whens dinner going to be ready?"

Lizzie punched him in the shoulder and they both started laughing again. "It'll be ready as soon as you call take and bake." She got up, threw his cell at him, and left the room, both of them chuckling.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Jane was dropped off at the art center on Friday afternoon, she was not in a good mood. She walked into Lizzie's office and threw her things on the floor with a scream.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Lizzie pulled Jane into a hug.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jane wrapped her arms around Lizzie as much as she could and hugged her back. "Hows Baby?" She kissed Lizzie baby-bump.

"Baby is fine. Do you want to go home?" Jane nodded. "Let me just sign out. Grab your stuff and lets go."

Lizzie clocked out, and helped Jane throw her stuff in the back of her bug, "Can I sit in the front?"

"You're still a little young." Jane pouted. "But, I'll let you drive up the driveway in my lap once we get to my house." Jane jumped into the car and fastened her seatbelt. The entire way home, they sang at the top of their lungs and danced in their seats to the radio. When the got to the driveway, Lizzie stopped. "Ready?" Jane unfastened herself and climbed into Lizzie's lap. "I'm going to control the speed, but everything else is up to you." She eased the car forwards and the two of them made their way up the curved driveway. They got to the garage and Lizzie stopped. "You wanna try your hand at parking?" Jane nodded again. "Okay. I'm still gonna control the petals." She eased the old bug slowly into the garage and noticed Will standing in the door, Charlie laying down between his feet. Lizzie stopped, turned the car off and Jane hopped out.

"That was so much fun!" She wrapped her arms around Lizzie again. "That made my day perfect!"

"Why don't you go say hi to Charlie and William? I'll get your stuff out of the car." She walked around to the trunk and took out Jane's backpack and small rolling suitcase. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her and she sighed. "Don't start. You didn't see how sad she was." She closed the trunk and bent to get the bags. Will reached them before her and pushed them out of the way with his feet. He took her upper arms and turned her around,

"I'm not mad at you." Lizzie looked up to see William smiling. "Hello." He bent down to kiss her. When he pulled away, she saw a frown on his face. "Do you know what made her so upset?"

Lizzie shook her head. "She just said she didn't want to talk about it."

"Okay." He leaned over and grabbed both bags with one hand.

They got inside and Jane was sitting on the couch petting Charlie sadly. William put her bags down and they both went over to the couch.

"Janie, what's up? You seem a little down." He sat on her left side and Lizzie took her right. Charlie got up and laid across the three of them.

"Its nothing." She looked down at her hands. Lizzie's heart was breaking,

"Janie. Something is wrong. Please, tell us." Lizzie went to make eye contact.

"Its just some girls. Its no problem." She sniffled. William saw a tear on her cheek and brushed it away.

"It must be a pretty big no problem." He didn't know what to do, so he thought back to when he saw Lizzie crying across from his room when they were young. "You know, when Lizzie and I were your age, I used to look across into her room at night. One night I saw her crying on the ledge outside her window. When I opened min and asked what was wrong she said it was nothing. It turned out that some girls were being really mean to her. I'm a good listener, Jane. We both are."

Jane broke down and hugged Will. He hugged her back and Lizzie stood up. "I'm going to give you two some space. We have some stuff for sundays. I'll make you a magic one that will make you feel better."

When Lizzie had left the room with Charlie on her heels, Will straightened Jane and say puffy red eyes. "Okay, kiddo. What's wrong? And please don't say nothing."

Jane sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve. "There are these twins, they're my age. They were just a lot meaner than usual to today. Apparently, their mother is sending them to visit some aunt to get money later in the month. They think that they're better than everyone because they have an aunt with a lot of money."

He rubbed her back. "Did they do anything else?"

"They pushed me off the swings and stole my lunch."

He remembered what he had said to Lizzie when they were closer friends and stuff like this happened. "Well, are they getting a magical ice cream sunday tonight?" She shook her head. "Are they spending time with awesome people like Lizzie and I for an entire weekend?" She laughed a little and shook her head again. "Do they get to try out the new swing that I put together for Baby?"

"You made a swing?" She smiled widely. He nodded. "And I get to test it?" He nodded again. "Can I test it now?"

Lizzie came walking in with a massive bowl filled with ice cream, whipped cream, and all sorts of chocolate candies and gummy worms. "Don't you want to help finish this off first?" She put it down on the coffee table and handed Will and Jane each a spoon. They ate their sunday, laughing and telling jokes and stories. By the time the sunday bowl was empty, Jane appeared to have forgotten all her problems.

"Could I try that swing out now?" The three of them got up and headed to the back yard.

Jane ran to the swing in the corner and hopped on. As she swung higher and higher, her laugh grew and her troubles seemed to be forgotten.

All of a sudden, a loud crash filled the sky. "Will, you have to go get her." Lizzie pushed him out into the new rain.

He picked her up and the two of them ran back inside right before the skies opened and water crashed onto the freshly broken in swing.

"Time to go to bed." William shifted her around so he was carrying her piggy-back up the stairs.

"Really? Now?" Jane whined.

"Yes Janie." Lizzie opened the door to Jane's room for the weekend.

Although she protested, Jane went to sleep quickly and Lizzie and Will headed to their room.

When the got into bed, Lizzie curled up with her head on his chest. "What was going on?"

She felt him shrug. "Just some kids poking fun. I don't know if they've done it before, but it sounds like the girls are real pieces of work." He sighed. "I just wish we could do more."

"Do you think Charlotte knows?"

Another shrug. "I don't know."

"Okay. I love you Will." She kissed his chest through his light tee shirt.

"I love you too, Lizzie. Good night." He kissed the top of her head.

"Good night." And the two of them fell asleep easily.

Early the next morning, both Will and Lizzie jumped out of bed when they heard a loud, high pitched scream.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lizzie and William waited outside at the hospital. Lizzie got up and paced, and William couldn't help but think of the irony. Usually he was the one that was pacing. Finally, he stood and stopped her by gently taking hold of her shoulders.

"She'll be fine. Its just her appendix." He pulled her close and rubbed a hand up and down between her shoulder blades.

"That's not what worries me." She held on tighter to Will.

"Then what is it?" He gently pushed her away.

"I can't reach Charlotte. I've left messages, called, texted. Nothing. Not one word." She sighed and buried her face back in William's chest.

"Everything will work out." He held her. "Look." He motioned over her shoulder. "Heres Mary." Lizzie spun around and looked Mary in the eyes. She appeared calm.

"How is she?" Lizzie grabbed her arm.

"She's fine. Shes sleeping now." Mary took Lizzie's hand. "Really, Lizzie. She will be okay."

Lizzie relaxed. "Where is she?"

"Come on. I'll show you."

They were led to a plain room, much like Lizzie's when she was at this hospital. She was sleeping in the middle of the bed, head gently tilted onto her right shoulder. She looked at peace. Lizzie's phone vibrated in her hand and she looked.

"Charlotte!" She sighed.

"Lizzie. What's wrong! I'm going to the airport." Se sounded frantic.

"Jane needed her appendix taken out. She's sleeping right now." Lizzie moved out of the room.

"Is she alright?"

"They say she's fine. Will and I are staying with her. She won't be alone for a second." Lizzie reassured.

"Thank you for being there, Lizzie." Charlotte sounded a little calmer.

"Its not a problem. As long as she's alright."

"I'll call you when I'm about to board, and when I land." It sounded like she was getting out of a car.

"Okay. I'm going to get back to Jane. See you soon."

* * *

_AT THE SAME TIME_

As Lizzie left the room, William heard a small groan from Jane.

"Janie?" He moved closer to the bed. "How do you feel."

She moaned. "Don't leave."

"I would never." He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. She moaned again. "Come here." He gently helped her settle her head onto his chest as he sat back. He rubbed her back and did his best to soothe her. He felt her breathing change and he looked to see she had fallen back asleep.

* * *

Lizzie walked into the room and couldn't help but smile. Jane was sleeping in William's arms. William in turn was sleeping with his cheek resting on the top of her head. A hand rested on her shoulder and Lizzie turned to see Mary.

"Hes a very good man." Mary pulled her into a light hug while Lizzie returned to looking at Will and Jane.

"That he is." She bit her lip.

They stood in silence for a while. Lizzie watched Jane's head rise and fall on William's chest. Lizzie could only imagine how he would act when their child was born. She swayed lightly on her feet.

"Lizzie, you need to get some rest." Mary led her to a chair and helped her sit. "My shift is over. Do you need any help?"

"Charlie needs to be taken out. I need to look at some of the papers for the center. I was made a partner you know. I need to call my mother back. I really don't want to do that, that can wait." She rubbed her temples with her thumbs and moaned.

"I can take care of Charlie. And when did that partnership happen?" She took a spot next to LIzzie.

"Right before I left. I've been working from home. I can't stay idle for long. Always need something to do." She tilted her head back and sighed. "Am I cruel?"

"For what?" Mary was shocked.

"For not wanting to talk to my mother." She sighed again. She was beginning to realize how tired she really was.

"I wouldn't want to talk to her. Why do you need to call?"

"She wants my kid sisters to visit next weekend." She moaned. "I don't know if I can handle that right now."

"Well, I can't help you there. But I can take care of Charlie for you." She patted her on the shoulder. "Is he in the car?"

Lizzie nodded and fished her car keys out of her pocket and handed them to Mary. "Can you bring him in for me?"

"Sure thing. You need sleep. Its not healthy for you to stay up like this. Trust me. I'm a nurse." Mary laughed lightly and left the room.

Lizzie leaned her cheek in her palm and began nodding off. She couldn't sleep though. Every time her eyes closed and her head bobbed, she darted awake again. She stood up and stretched. She had to move, and get coffee. She walked out of Jane's room to the coffee machine and her gaze shifted to the candy bars. Sugar, thats what she needed. She returned to the room and fished some loose dollars out of her bag. Returning to the vending machine, she fed the money in and got as many boxes of Reese's and Junior Mints that her money would buy. She brought the boxes back to Jane's room and sat back down in her chair. One of the boxes slipped out of her hands and crashed on the floor. She heard a rustle and looked up to see Will stretching his legs.

"Hey." She sat and retrieved the box with some effort.

"Hello." His voice was still filled with sleep. He stretched his back.

"Sleep well?" They both laughed lightly.

"I guess I was more worn out than I thought." He maneuvered himself out of Jane's arms and moved to occupy Mary's chair. He noticed her breakfast and shook his head. "Breakfast of champions?"

She laughed. "Cravings aren't stopping. I'm just glad I'm not bloating." She blushed and looked away. She felt his hand engulf hers.

"No matter what happens," he squeezed her hand, "I will always love you." She turned farther away from him. "Lizzie, look at me." He released her hand and pulled her chin to face him. "Lizzie, you will always be the most radiant, lovely, perfect, wonderful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." She smiled weakly. "Now what is this all about?"

"Nothing. Its just that, this comes so naturally to you." She smiled at his confusion. "And I'm worried." She blushed.

"What?"

"You being with Jane. Its like you don't even need to try." She shoveled a mix of the candies into her mouth.

"Believe me. It is not natural at all. Every time she comes to me, I have no idea what to do. But you want to know how I figure it out? I ask myself what did I used to do with Lizzie? And I always remember what I would say to you and fit it to that situation. And why on earth would you be worried?" He moved to kneel as close to her knees as possible and rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"I'm just worried that I won't be a good parent." She sighed and laughed. "But with you around, I know I'll be okay." He kissed her forehead and moved back to the chair. "Will, I have something to tell you." She bit her lip. "I know."

"What?"

She smiled. "I know where the room is."

"And where would that be?" He asked incredulously.

"The lever is hidden behind Romeo and Juliet." She stated triumphantly.

"Have you been in it?"

"No. I wanted to share it with you."

"I would like nothing better." He kissed her temple and she yawned widely. "Go to sleep." He kissed her hair and the two of them drifted off.


	21. Chapter 21

**YAY! I'm Back!  
I got a sudden burst of inspiration and here we go!  
I promise I won't leave you for that long again!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Charlotte arrived later that day and practically forced Will and Lizzie to go home.

"You two have done so much for me this weekend. I'll stay and take her home when the doctors say. Please. Go sleep in an actual bed."

"Whatever you say, Charlotte." Lizzie gave her a hug, said goodbye to Jane and she and Will drove home with Charlie.

As they were pulling into the garage, a van and a taxi pulled into the driveway.

"Shoot!" William helped Lizzie out of the car as he saw the taxi.

"Will?" She opened the door and grabbed the leash before Charlie ran after them.

"My cousin is coming this weekend. I completely forgot. I am so sorry." He touched her arm.

"Ann?"

"No. My other cousin. He's a lot better than Ann."

"Then it'll be fine. If that van has what I think it does, we'll need his help." He dropped his hand. "Its the nursery stuff." They both laughed.

"I have to tell you something about my cousin." He took her hand as they left the garage and went to the front. "He was in the military."  
"So?"

"He was one of my best friends before we moved in next store to you."

"Thats nice."

"He needs to stay with us indefinitely."

She stopped and pulled his hand. "Come again?"

"He has nowhere to go. He doesn't want to stay with Ann. Please, Lizzie." He started pleading.

"Fine. But if he creeps me out..."

"I'll ask him to find an apartment." He pulled her into as close of a hug as he could. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Richard got out of the taxi to see something strange. His taciturn cousin was smiling. To a cute pregnant woman. He thought the world was ending.

"DARCE!" He got his bags out of the trunk of the taxi after paying. He hurried up to his cousin.

"Colonel Richard Fitzwilliams. How are you?" He was still holding onto the woman.

"I'm good. I hear that the great architectural firm of your fathers is still going strong and proud."

"Yes." Another smile? "Its never been better."

"Would you care to introduce us?" The woman spoke up. She had a lovely voice. And her eyes seemed to glow when she started to flash a naturally beautiful smile.

"Ma'am. Colonel Richard Fitzwilliams." He took her hand and kissed it playfully only to see Darcy's smile vanish. "And how do you know my dreary cousin? And more importantly, how do you make him smile?"

"Now listen here!" Darcy slapped him on the back of the head.

"William! Be polite!" She hit him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Yes wife." Darcy leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"WHAT?" He practically fell over his bag as he backed up. Darcy's wife grabbed his arms and pulled him steady.

"Careful!" She laughed. "I'm Lizzie. Pleased to meet you." She cleaned off his suit and held out her hand.

"When did you guys get married?" He took it.

"One year five months three weeks two days." They said in unison.

"Wow. Thats some parlor trick." He laughed. Lizzie leaned closer.

"You should see what I can do with whipped cream." She and William laughed.

"That is something." Darcy nodded.

"Will, help me with the stuff." She hurried towards the van he followed into the driveway.

"Married?"

"Why are you so surprised? It was bound to happen sooner or later." Darcy leaned down and grabbed his bag

"And you're having a kid." He took the bag from Darcy.

"Uh..." Wait was Darcy blushing?

"What?"

"Try two."

"What!" He practically dropped his bag.

"Twins."

"Way to go!" Rich regained his composure and slapped his cousin on the back. He couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of his cousins happiness. Lizzie... Where had he heard him mention a Lizzie before. Probably in one of the many emails Will sent him. But something was off with these two. They were hiding something and he was going to find out what.

* * *

The two cousins reached the van as the workers were lowering a wrapped blob out of the van.

"Why don't you go inside. I can handle this." William wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She nodded. "Colonel, why don't you come inside. I can show you to a guest room."

"Thank you." Richard followed her inside.

"Oh, shoot. Where's Charlie... One second." She went into the kitchen. "CHARLIE!" She heard the feet running down the stairs. She turned to see Charlie stopped garding the steps.

"You convinced my cousin to get a pet?" She turned to see a stunned Colonel.

"Actually, he got Charlie for us. Its a long story Colonel." She motioned to the steps and pushed Charlie up the stairs.

"Richard."

"What was that?" She turned around again.  
"Please. Call me Richard."

"Okay. Do you like a room with windows facing the street or the yard, Richard?" She started back up the stairs.

"Which is more quiet?" He laughed.

"Yard." She laughed with him. "Sorry I'm so slow."

"Take your time. Congratulations."

"Thank you." They reached the second floor. Lizzie looked at Richard and smiled. "You have questions."

"Excuse me?" He was caught off guard.

"You have questions for William and me." She motioned to the second door. A bay window and a bed. "I hope this will do."

He walked into the room. "This is perfect. And yes. I have questions." He smiled. She was astute.

"Well, I have questions too. But that can wait until lunch. I'll let you settle in." She left him standing there with the door open and slowly made her way back downstairs.

She found Will surrounded by blobs of bubble wrap and boxes. They shared a glance and started laughing. When they finally stopped Lizzie helped him navigate an exit.

"Just so know, I promised Richard a Q and A at lunchtime."

"I don't know if thats such a good idea. Richard has some information that might change the way you see me..." They linked hands and made their way to the kitchen.

"Really?"

"I should not have said that." He sat heavily on a stool when he saw the mischievous look in her eye.

"Are we doing the right thing?" She asked after they sat in silence for a short time.

"What?"

"Not finding out. Do you think its the right thing?" He saw her rubbing her stomach.

"Getting curious?" He teased.

"No. And please put my mind at ease. It's been five and a half months and I don't want to give in."

"But..."

"But since we found out its twins, I just don't know what to do."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're worrying too much.." He placed one hand on top of hers and rubbed his thumb across her skin.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Lizzie. I am positive. Now that that stress is gone, can I help with anything else?"

Tears forming in Lizzie's eyes. "Mother."

"You want me to call her?" She nodded. "You don't want the twins to come do you?" She shook her head. "Then I'll tell her that." Her eyes went wide. "I'll be polite. Don't worry. But do know we have to face her sooner or later."

"Thats what Mary said."

"How have things been going between you two?"

"Good. Our Monday lunches have turned into Monday and Wednesday lunches and Charlotte has joined in."

"So its turned into a club?" He chuckled.

"Hey! We're all friends. I've been asking for advice from them for five months now."

"Can I come to one of these lunches?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." She smiled. "If you're there what else am I going to talk about?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lizzie slipped a nano into the music player. "I loaded each of these for the nurseries. Want to hear the songs?" Will collapse into a chair.

"Yes please." He sounded exhausted.

"Was she dif-"

"Yes. And she said that she would try to rearrange her schedule. I don't know to be thrilled or terrified." He rubbed his face.

_There you see her. Sittin' dere across the way._

"Disney?" He laughed.

She nodded. "It seemed suitable."

He smiled and stood again. "Shall we?" He held his arms up.

"Will!" She giggled.

"What?" He walked towards her.

"I can't dance! Not like this." She laughed and motioned to her belly.

He shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "Doesn't matter."

She dropped her voice to a whisper."And we have company."

"To this song you can dance. And forget about Richard." He pulled her as close as he could.

The slowly spun around the room with their foreheads resting on each other. Suddenly Will pulled away and put a devious smile on his face.

"Will?"

"SHA LA LA LA LA LA DONT BE SCARED!"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! You sound like a dying cat." She started laughing and Will joined in.

"The song has a point though." He leaned down and she smiled even wider. He kissed her as the song was ending. It grew and grew in intensity and she let off a soft moan. A throat cleared behind them. The pulled away slowly.

"Was I interrupting a moment?" Richard smug, even if neither of them were looking at him, they could tell.

"Yes." Will was practically growling.

"Lizzie promised me she would answer my questions. I'm collecting." Will and Lizzie were still staring at each other.

They both sighed. "What do you want to know?" Lizzie walked over to Richard and pulled him to the living room. William walked over and turned off the music. Lizzie and Will took the sofa and Richard moved a chair to face them.

"Are you the Lizzie?" He smiled cheekily.

"The?" She looked at Will, who had turned bright red.

"The Lizzie that Will couldn't shut up about from the moment he turned 12. And you don't have to answer. Will's face says it all."

Will leaned forward in his seat."You'll pay for that you little-"

"MY TURN!" Lizzie giggled and pushed him back. She was enjoying this too much for her own good. "Richard... How is it that you are the only relative that Will has never mentioned to me?"

"Why is everyone suddenly ganging-up on me?" William sounded desperate.

"He has never mentioned me?" He looked shocked

"Not once." She shook her head.

He thought for a moment. "Thats cause I have all the really embarrassing moments right here." He tapped his temple.

"Really?" She scooted forward in her seat.

"You and I are having lunch tomorrow while Darce here is at work. All secrets revealed."

"Only if you're comfortable joining a bunch of women. Its girls lunch day tomorrow."

"Having lunch surrounded by pretty women? Count me in!" He held out his hand.

"Then you have a deal." She shook it.

"NO! NO DEAL! I DO NOT AGREE!" Will put his hand over his face and turned even brighter red. Lizzie and Richard shared a glance and started laughing. Will pulled his hand away from his face and looked seriously at Lizzie. "And how come he can go to the lunch and I can't?"

"I told you earlier." She leaned sideways and kissed his cheek. "If you went, what would I talk about?"

"Okay. Boys, girls, or both."

"No comment." They both said.

"Why?"

"Nope. My turn. When did you join the army?"

"The second I turned 18, I enlisted. Went off to training two days after I graduated. Okay, my turn. No comment?"

"We don't know." She smiled.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Lizzie stood slowly with a little help from Will's shoulder and made it to the door. She threw it open and froze.

Will and Richard were having a stare off when Will heard Lizzie gasp. He jumped up and went to the door.

"Lizzie, who is it?" He said as he rounded the corner.

"Will," Lizzie opened the door to reveal a woman he had hoped he wouldn't see anytime soon. "You remember my mother."

* * *

I don't own 'Kiss The Girl' from The Little Mermaid_. _Disney does.


	23. Chapter 23

"Why, William." Her mother drawled. "Is that you? You've grown so much. So handsome. And your house, you must make quite a lot of money to pay for it."

"Hello, Mrs. Bennett." He locked his jaw. So Lizzie was right. Her mother only looks at money and looks.

"Oh, no, dearie. Not Bennet anymore. Its Mrs. Forrester."

"What happened to dad? What did you do?" Lizzie snapped.

"Nothing. And don't take that tone with me. Its lucky enough that you found a husband. I still don't know what you did to snag your handsome Mr. Darcy."

"Excuse me. But I'm the lucky one." Will put an arm around Lizzie's shoulder. He felt her shoulders shaking lightly.

"Well, of course, dearie. I'm sure you are." She smiled.

"What do you want?" He just wanted her to leave. _This is not what I thought of when she said 'rearrange my schedule'_.

"I'm here to drop off the girls." She motioned to the car. Lizzie looked and saw two eight year olds with ear-buds in and phones in their hands.

"We can't take them." She said.

"Well I don't see why not." Her mother looked into the house. "I do have to say that your living quite well. And you certainly have enough room."

"Darce? Lizzie?" They heard Richard looking for them.

"By the door!" Will called over his shoulder. Richard walked up behind them.

"As you can see," Lizzie smiled, "we have company."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam." He held out his hand.

"Mrs. Francine Forrester." Lizzie's mother ignored the hand. "So when can I pick up the girls?"

"You aren't leaving them here." Lizzie crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Well I don't see why not. You certainly have enough room. Which one is the father?" She motioned to her belly.

"Excuse me!" Richard gasped.

"That is enough!" Will pushed Lizzie behind him. "Mrs. Forrester, you need to leave now. And take your daughters with you. We will inform you when your grandchildren are born. Goodbye." He shut the door.

Will turned and saw Lizzie standing there, shaking.

"Lizzie?" Richard put a hand on her shoulder and Lizzie turned to walk away.

"Lizzie!" Will moved to take her hand.

"Just let me be alone for a little while." She walked upstairs.

"Will, what was that about?" Richard crossed his arms.

"The past." Will didn't want to tell him about everything. About Jane, or Wickham, or her parents.

"Will..."

The doorbell rang again. "I swear if that's her..." Will spun to open the door.

"Janie!" He leaned down to get to eye level. "What's up?"

"I got my appendix removed!" She lifted her shirt and showed him her fresh scar.

"That's awesome." He stood. "Wheres your mom?"

"Getting out of the car." She looked around his legs. "Who's that?"

"This is my cousin Richard." Charlotte came running up to the door, slightly out of breath.

"Sorry, William." She smiled. "Where's Lizzie?"

"She's resting." Richard stepped forward.

"Oh." She smiled. "I'm Charlotte Lucas."

"Richard Fitzwilliam." They shook hands.

"Charlotte, could I talk to you?"

"Sure. Janie, why don't you go talk to Mr. Fitzwilliam. Or go up to the studio."

"Studio?" Richard didn't know there was a studio.

"Yeah!" Jane took Richard's hand. "Lizzie and I paint together all the time!" She pulled him up the stairs.

Up on the top floor, Richard had never seen so many paintings in his life.

"What is this?" He looked under one of sheets.

"You can't look!" Jane pulled it back down.

"And why is that?"

"Because Lizzie won't let anyone! At least, not before they go up on display." She pulled him over to the other side of the room. _She looks so much like Lizzie._ "These are mine!"

They were cute. Fields with flowers and oceans and forests. They were also very good.

"Those are nice." He smiled.

"What's wrong with Lizzie?" She said softly.

"Why do you think that something is wrong with Lizzie?'

"Because she always sees me. She's always with Will." She said softly.

He looked closer at the girl. _She could almost double as Lizzie._ "This may seem strange, but are you and Lizzie related?"

"You should have her tell you. I don't know everything." She picked up a box and started going through paints.

"I trust you can stay up here alone?"

"Yep. I'm good." She pulled out a blue color and he headed out the door.

Richard walked back down to the second floor. He saw Darcy and the Charlotte woman whispering at the bottom of the stairs. He walked past all the doors and heard quiet crying behind one of the doors. He opened it and saw Lizzie sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Lizzie?" He moved to the edge of the bed.

"Hi." She said weakly.

"What's with your mother?" He asked lightly.

"Its a long story." She looked away.

"Does it have to with Jane?" Her eyes widened.

"How do you know about Jane?"

"She's upstairs painting. She and Charlotte Lucas showed up about twenty seconds after you headed upstairs. She looks like what I imagine you looked like at her age."

"She should." She smiled. "Shes my daughter. And before you wonder, yes, Will knows, no hes not the father."

"What happened?" He smiled.

"I was in high school. I broke up with my boyfriend and he was not happy." She took a deep breath. "Nine months later Janie was born. Charlotte was the cop in charge of the case. Eight years later, Will brought her to the hospital."

"Hospital?" He gasped.

"Jane's father attacked me. Its fine, I'm okay. That was the day I found out I was pregnant." She smiled.

"But what has this to do with your mother?"

"My mother kicked me out when she found out I was pregnant. I went to live with Charlotte." She smiled.

"Ah." He smiled. "Well, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Is Jane's... Is Charlotte Lucas... Is there a Mr..." He turned pink.

Lizzie laughed. "No. And before she will be at the lunch tomorrow."

"Good. I look forward to it even more." He smiled.

* * *

**Three more chapters and an Epilogue!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Richard!" Lizzie was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Lizzie?" He ran into the kitchen.

"Call Will."

"What?"

"Tell him eight months, two weeks, three days."

"Your-" Richard turned white.

"YES!" She called Charlie and began making her way to the garage.

"Okay, Will knows." He hung up his phone.

"Call the number on top of the bag." She pointed to her overnight bag. "Thats the hospital."

She opened the door to the bug and got Charlie into it.

"They're ready for you." Richard got into the car.

"Great. Now drive!" Pain darted across her stomach.

"Got it."

Lizzie didn't think she had ever seen her bug work so hard.

* * *

Will was having the best worst day ever. Of course on the day my twins are being born I get caught in stuck and go! He hit his horn. He decided the best thing to do would be to call Richard. He answered on the first ring.

"Darce! Where are you?" He sounded panicked.

"Stuck in traffic. How is she?"

"Good." There was a scream. "For now."

"Was that Lizzie?" _It sounded like she was being tortured!_

"Contraction. Dude, you need to get over here!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" And Will hung up.

* * *

"Where is he!" She grasped for Richards hand.

"Lizzie, breath." Charlotte had her other hand.

"I've done this before Charlotte!" She snapped. "I need Will!"

"He's coming." Richard flashed a look up at Charlotte.

"I need Will." She said weakly.

"He's coming, Lizzie." Charlotte pushed some of her hair back. "Richard, can you go spend some time with Jane?"

"I should stay here. Will would want me to." He held Lizzie's hand.

"I would," Lizzie sighed, "if I wasn't here." Will walked through the door.

"Will!" Lizzie reached for him.

"Its okay. I'm here." He kissed her.

"I think I'll go to Jane." Charlotte let go of Lizzie's hand. "You'll do fine, Lizzie."

"Can you give me a minute, Richard?" Will asked. Lizzie screamed as another contraction hit.

"Sure. I just go-"

"Talk to Charlotte?" Lizzie teased.

"Shut up..." He turned pink, left the room and closed the door.

"Lizzie-" Will started to apologize.

"Of all the events to be late to!" She panted.

"Its not my fault that people chose to get into a five car pileup!" He all but yelled.

"Easy, tiger." She held onto his hand.

"Where's Mary? I thought you wanted her to be your nurse." He held her hand tighter.

"I sent her to get someone from the airport." She was already tired.

"Who?"

"My dad." She took a few deep breaths.

"Your father? Are you sure?" He was surprised to say the least.

"Yeah. He was coming in today anyway. I've been talking to him a lot lately." Lizzie winced at a contraction.

"So that was your mystery guest?" She nodded and a nurse came in.

"How are we?" She checked all the machines around her. "Almost ready?" Lizzie nodded.

* * *

Lizzie screamed and gripped Will's hand as if her life depended on it.

"Its a boy." Her doctor said lightly.

"Bennett. Bennett James." She smiled. _Mine and Will's mother's maiden names._

"Ben." Will whispered. She looked at his face. _Poor Will, he looks scared to death! _Then she saw him, over Will's shoulder.

"Dad?" She whispered before screaming out again.

Two minutes twenty-nine seconds another baby cry filled the room.

"Another boy."

"Thomas." She whispered. "Thomas Jonathan."

"Jonathan?" Will asked.

"After your father." She smiled. "So each has a little piece of both of us."

William kissed her forehead. "I love you. And Ben and T.J." He smiled.

"Ben and T.J. Perfect." She kissed him. "Just like you."

"I am far from perfect. I almost missed our sons birth." He smiled.

"Yes, well almost is not did."

"Here they are." The nurse brought over the first of the two blue bundles. "This guy is the elder of the two."

"Ben." Both she and Will spoke at the same time. Lizzie took Ben in her arms and saw Will's eyes.

"He has your smile already." Will said softly.

"And your eyes." She held the boy close.

"Here's the second of the two." The nurse said softly.

"T.J." They both said again. Will took T.J. in his arms.

"Lizzie," Will said softly, "T.J. has your eyes." She looked as saw T.J. had Will's nose.

She brushed her finger down the tiny nose. "And he has your nose."

"I hope not." Will muttered.

"Why? Its a very attractive nose." She smiled.

"Wanna trade?" He laughed.

"Sure." They carefully traded the bundles with minimal fuss from either.

"They're easy going..." Lizzie murmured.

"Just like their mother." Lizzie looked up at the deep voice.

"Hi daddy." She whispered.

"Hey Lizzie." He said softly and took a step in. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can." Her dad looked so run down and tired. He still had his laptop bag from the airplane and his glasses rested on top of his head. "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too, Lizzie-bug." She smiled.

"I missed you calling me Lizzie-bug, Daddy-bee." She smiled when he laughed at his old nickname. Lizzie looked at the younger of the two twins. "Daddy, this is T.J." She smiled as he walked towards the edge of the bed.

"T.J.?" He pulled up one of the chairs.

"Thomas Jonathan." She smiled.

"Lizzie..." He sighed and looked at the little baby in her arms. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure daddy." She handed over the little bundle and took Ben out of William's arms. "Will, you remember my father?" She said sweetly.

"Of course. Mr. Bennett. Pleasure to see you again." He moved from his place in his chair to sit on the bed.

"You take care of my baby girl. And my grandsons." He said fiercely. "I made the mistake of letting her down once and I will not do it again. I will protect her this time."

"Dad. It wasn't you who kicked me out. We've gone through this." Lizzie bounced Ben in her arms.

"I don't care if I didn't kick you out of the house. I didn't help you. I wasn't there for you. I won't make that mistake again." He softened and turned back to the baby. "Can I meet the other one?"

"Yeah. Will can you take T.J.?" Will walked around to Lizzie's father and took T.J. out of his arms.

"I promise." Will said softly to Lizzie's father. "I promise I'll protect them."

Lizzie's father handed over the small child. "Thank you." He turned back to Lizzie. "And who is this?"

"Ben." She handed over her son. "Bennett James." She yawned.

"Get some sleep, Lizzie." Will sat down on the bed again.

"But-"

"No. I'll look after them. You need sleep." Will held the baby close to his chest and put a hand on her leg.

"Okay." She yawned and shut her eyes, dreaming of her future with her boys.  
Will watched Lizzie fall asleep. She seemed so at peace and so happy.

"Hey Darce?" Richard stuck his head in.

"Richard." Will looked over his shoulder.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping." He held T.J. closer to him. "Have you met Lizzie's father?"

"Yeah, outside. Charlotte's waiting for the signal to come in." He whispered.

"Okay." T.J. squeaked and Will shifted.

"Who's this?" Richard moved closer into the room.

"Thomas. But we call him T.J.."

"Could I hold him?" Richard sat down on Lizzie's bed across from Will.

"Sure." He shifted around. "Mind his head and neck."

"He's so tiny." He whispered.

"Yeah." Will said softly.

"So do you have a daughter yet?"

"No. Lizzie's dad has Ben." He smiled.

"Two little Wills? I had better warn Lizzie." They both laughed softly.

Will turned to Mr. Bennett. "Did you meet Jane?" He asked, his arms feeling empty.

"Jane?" He looked up from the bundle.

"Yes?" They all turned to the small voice.

"Hey Janie." Richard gave Will back his son. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see Lizzie." She said softly. "Mom said I could come in alone. She's with Mary and Charlie." She saw Lizzie sleeping in the bed. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Shes sleeping." He sat back down. "Did you meet Mr. Bennett?"

"Nope." She popped her 'p'. "Hi." She waved. "Are you related to Lizzie?"

"I'm her father." He said softly. "Mr. Dar-"

"Will. Please."

"Will. Could I talk to you?" He suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Sure." He put T.J. in his bed and Mr. Bennett put Ben down. The two men walked outside.

"Will!" Charlotte turned away from Mary and eyed Mr. Bennet for a moment. "How is she?"

"Sleeping." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Can we go in?" Mary still had her scrubs on. Will nodded and the two silently entered the room.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Jane." He looked back at the room.

"What about Jane?"  
"She look like Lizzie did as a little girl." He said sadly.

"How much has Lizzie told you?" Will didn't want to overload him. Or tell him something Lizzie wanted to tell him herself.

"She said that she was married. She was having the boys. She said she knew the child she had eight years..." He looked back at the window. "Is that Lizzie's... Is that my granddaughter?" Will just nodded. "Do you think... Has Lizzie forgiven me?'

"I think you have to ask her that yourself." He turned and walked back into Lizzie's room.

* * *

**GUESS WHOS AT LEAKYCON! Me. Thats who. And guess who got to meet ****_The Lizzie Bennet Diaries_****. Thats right, me again!**


	25. Chapter 25

I don't know how to capture 3 turning 4 year olds. Cause thats when this takes place. Almost four years later.

* * *

"Lizzie? Could I talk to you?" Richard knocked on the door of T.J.'s room. Will and Lizzie had decided that Richard could be a nanny, since she had started working again. But she still like putting the boys down for naps when she got home from work.

"Sure, Richard." She left T.J. sleeping in his cot and shut the door quietly. "What is it you want?" She asked lightly.

"I was wondering about Charlotte..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't you normally go to Will for relationship advice?" She teased. She knew that he had been asking Will for advice since she had been asked by Will for advice to give to Richard for Charlotte multiple times.

"Well, this is more of a personal thing..." He rubbed his face and groaned.

"Richard, just spit it out. Its easier that way." She put a hand on his arm.

"As you know, we've been going out since the boys were born..."  
"Three years ago, almost to the day. Took you long enough to ask, I might add." Lizzie looked back at the two doors.

"I was wondering if I asked Charlotte to marry me-"

"She would say yes." Lizzie smiled. "And just so you know, shes a size 7 and loves simple and classic."

He sighed and hugged her. "Thanks Lizzie."

"And when she does say yes, I will pretend to be completely surprised."

"You're a saint." he laughed.

"I know." She pulled away. "Now go pick out a ring! I'm not doing everything for you!"

* * *

Three days later her phone rang. It was Charlotte.

"Hello Charlotte." She smiled and put it on speaker for Will to near. "Your on speaker."

"Good. I want everyone to know."

"Know what?" Lizzie smiled up at Will who was busy playing with the boys on the floor building towers with blocks.

"I'm getting married!" She squealed.

"Really?" She smiled and glanced at Will. He shook her head and mouthed _took him long enough_. She laughed quietly and shook her head.

"He proposed last night." She calmed a little.

"Thats wonderful. At lunch tomorrow you have to tell me and Mary everything." She heard a crash and looked over to see Ben knocking over T.J.'s block tower. "I have to go. Child emergency. Talk to you tomorrow!"

"See you."

The two hung up just as T.J. started to cry. Will hugged T.J. to his leg and Lizzie walked over to Ben.

"Ben, you know you can't knock over other people's blocks, right?"

"Mama?" Ben sat there looking confused.

"Knocking over blocks is not very nice. See T.J.? Does he look happy?" She asked.

"No." He stood up and walked over to Will. "Daddy, can I T.J.?"

"Can you what T.J.?" Will loosened his grip on T.J.

"Can I see T.J.?" Will turned T.J. around. "Sowy T.J." He gave his brother a hug and T.J. stopped crying.

"Help me build?" The two little boys walk back over and started building a tower together.

"Will, can I see you a moment?" They glanced at the boys, now giggling and knocking over the tower over and over again.

He crossed over the room and the two sat in the kitchen. "What's up?"

She paced and remembered her advice for Richard. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He stood and crossed over to her.

"I'm pregnant." She put a hand over her stomach.

"Thats..." He picked her up and spun her around. "Thats amazing!"

"I just thought it would be best if we did this normally this time." She laughed.

"I hope we're never normal." He kissed her.

"Now we just have to tell everyone else." She laughed. "And explain it to the boys."

They both grew serious and listened to the boys playing. "Better now then never..." Will took her hand and lead her out of the room.

"Boys, Daddy and I have something to tell you." The boys stopped playing and looked up at her. She lost her nerve. "Lottie is getting married to Uncle Richard." The boys smiled and went back to there blocks.

"Lizzie..." Will whispered and squeezed her hand.

"And you are going to have another brother or sister." She hurried out.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Mama's going to have a baby." Will said.

"What baby?" T.J. turned around.

"The new baby." Will got down to their level. "Mama's new baby."

"Wheres the baby?" Ben stood up.

"In Mama's tummy." Will put a hand on her stomach.

"But why is it in there?" T.J. joined his brother.

"Because it needs to grow." Lizzie pulled Will up onto his feet.

And so it continued. All night. The twins birthday happened a month later and thats when they announced it to everyone.

* * *

One last chapter and an epilogue!


	26. Chapter 26

**The last chapter. Then an epilogue. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lizzie's third pregnancy was completely normal. All her boys were there; Will, Ben, T.J., her father, as well as Charlotte, Jane, Mary, and Richard.

The first time she held Anna Kate in her arms she realized how perfect everything was. Her mother was nowhere to be found, Wickham was gone, she had William and her children and everything was perfect.

* * *

Six months later and Lizzie sat on the edge of the couch.

"Charlotte, you look..." She let out a breathy laugh.

"Do I look-"

"Stunning? Amazing? Breathtaking? Yes. All the above." She stood and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Richard will faint when he sees you."

"Lizzie..." The two broke apart and stared into the mirror. "That color looks good on you."

"I do like this color blue." She twirled her hips a little. "Now, where is our other pair?"

"Right here!" Mary walked in with Jane. "Ready?"

Charlotte took a deep breath and nodded her head once. "Yes."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lizzie called.

"Its me." She heard William's voice. "Can I talk to Lizzie?"

"I'll be out in a second." She put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "Wait for me."

"Like I can walk down the aisle without you giving me away." They both chuckled.

Lizzie opened and closed the door before Will could see Charlotte. She heard him suck in his breath. "Lizzie..." She felt his hand on the bare skin of her shoulders.

"Will. What do you want?" She turned smiling and bit her lip. No matter how many times it happened, she loved seeing Will in a suit. "And before you say anything, can I just say that I love that Charlotte did matching colors." She smoothed his tie on his shirt, which matched the color of her dress.

"I love that color on you." He kissed her nose.

"That's not what you came to say." She laughed.

"I actually came to ask you something." He shifted.

"Uh oh..."

"No. I was just wondering..." He took a deep breath. "Are you upset?"

"What?"

"Are you upset that you never got this?" He motioned to the space around him. "The big fancy wedding with everyone you love around."

"Oh, Will." She pulled him into a hug. "My wedding was perfect, because I got to marry out. My best friend who turned out to be the love of my life." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She felt his lips on the side of her head and smiled into his chest.

"Thank you." He said against her hair.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Well then thank you right back." She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Now go back and calm Richard down. He's probably throwing up in the bathroom without you."

He kissed her again and left her in the hallway.

* * *

Charlotte's wedding was wonderful. Lizzie laughed inside when she saw all four of her boys standing at the altar, in their different matching suits. And then she saw Richard's face when Charlotte entered the room. And then the wedding was perfect.

* * *

Lizzie and Will were walking back to the table and they both laughed. Lizzie's father held a sleeping Anne and Ben and T.J. were curled up together in a chair. "I'll take her." She reached for Anna.

"Okay." He gently moved her into his arms.

"Get some sleep dad." She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I will. Right after I carry one of these two to bed." They all laughed quietly.

The three wished Charlotte and Richard well and carried the kids to the room put all of them to bed. Lizzie and Will changed and crawled into bed.

"Lizzie, did you mean what you said earlier?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"About what?" She yawned.

"About the wedding. Was it really perfect?" He pulled her closer.

"Absolutely. And I meant every word of it." She wrapped her arm around his torso.

He kissed her head and the two went to sleep.

* * *

Lizzie walked into the house and gasped. It was spotless. No evidence that a pair of eight and a half year old boys and a four year old girl lived there at all. There was a vase of roses on the floor. She walked over to it and saw another by the steps. She went to the steps and saw another vase on the top of the stairs. She went to the top of the stairs and saw one by the door. She opened the door and Will was standing in the middle of the bedroom. "Will, what's going on?"

"Lizzie, as you know, this year is our ten year anniversary. Will you re-marry me?" He went down on one knee and held up a long box. "Its not a ring, but I hope it will do." He opened the box to show a bracelet with the names of each of their children and their dates they were born, their wedding anniversary, and their names.

"Of course I will marry you, William Darcy." She pulled him off his knee. "With all my heart. I love you, Will."

He stepped in between her legs and pulled her close. "And I love you Lizzie. With all my heart."

"And I am so glad you called in that favor." She smiled.

"Me too, Lizzie. Me too."


	27. Epilogue

"Mom?"

Lizzie turned and saw Anna standing in her studio door. "Whats up Anna-Banana?"

"Can you ask Ben and T.J. to back off of Alex?"

"What have they done this time?" She sighed, covered her painting and dumped her paint brushes in the sink.

"They dressed up as mad scientists and started carrying around fake organs." They both laughed.

"I will bring it up. So you really like Alex?" The two headed back downstairs.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Mom, you remember when all of us were younger and we asked how you and dad got married?"  
"Yes." She knew where this was heading.

"And you said-"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Well, it is summer vacation. The bros are in grad school, I'm graduating this year, and we are all in the same place."

They walked in to see the boys laughing and fist bumping, until they saw Lizzie.

"Awe, come on Ann. You got mom!" Ben collapsed on the sofa.

"Its okay mom, we won't do it any more." T.J. gave Anna a hug. "He's a keeper sis. He's gone through every test."

"Thats not actually why I'm here." Lizzie nodded at Anna. "Its time you guys knew."

"Knew what?" Ben sat up.

Lizzie rubbed her face.

"Knew what, mom?" T.J. released Anna.

"Well for one, Jane." She leaned against a counter.

"Cousin Janie?" Anna and T.J. sat next to Ben.

"She's not your cousin. Shes your half sister." She reached for a chair and pulled it so she was facing them. "Ask me your questions, I'll tell you no lies."

They all spoke at once.

"Listen to your mother and speak at one time." They all stopped at Will's firm voice.

Even now, with graying hair, Lizzie's hear stopped every time she saw him.

"Hey." Lizzie smiled up at him.

"Hi." He leaned over the chair and kissed her. All the kids groaned. "Knock it off." Will laughed.

"Now, we need to tell you about how we met. About Janie. About a lot of things." Lizzie sighed and they two began their story.

They reached the end and waited for some reaction from their children.

Ben spoke up first. "Are you sure he's still in prison?"

"No." Lizzie sighed. "But he can't hurt any of us.

"So all this," T.J. laughed lightly, "started because you two hated each other?"

"Yes." They both said.

"Dad, has Alex..." Anna shifted. "He said he had lunch with the three of you. What did you guys-"

"Bro code." The boys answered.

* * *

On Lizzie and Will's 21st wedding anniversary, Anna married Alex. Six months later, the twins married on the exact same day to their best friends.

For each wedding, Will and Lizzie stood up for their toast and ended them the same way.

"To favors between friends."

And only the family knew what they meant.


End file.
